Choco Lova
by sehungulugulu
Summary: Hidup itu seperti cokelat. Kadang ada rasa manis, kadang juga merasakan pahit. Tetapi kita tak pernah bosan menikmatinya. Adapted from Choco Lova by S Andi ChanHun, mainly ChanHun.
1. Chapter 1

**CHOCO LOVA**

 **.**

 **Adapted from Choco Lova by S Andi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

 **T**

 **Romance, Angst, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

Aku mencintai wanita itu lebih dari apapun. Ia adalah kekuatanku. Dan ia juga kelemahanku. Ia sederhana tapi bagiku ia sangat sempurna. _My lady, my sexy women, and my everything._

Dia adalah dewiku sepanjang masa. Yang mengenalkanku pada kasih sayang dan mencintai. Wanita hebat yang juga mengenalkanku bagaimana bertahan dalam kesakitan-kesakitan sejak aku kecil.

Dia adalah ibuku. Wanita yang selalu terlihat cantik setiap saat. Yang membuatku tanpa sadar hanya menginginkan seseorang seperti dia untuk bersamaku kelak. Wanita yang membuatku sangat takut kehilangan dirinya. Sampai-sampai aku bertekad, _I'll do everything for her_ , agar ia tetap baik-baik saja bersamaku. Tak peduli orang bilang aku ini menderita _mother complex_. Yang pasti aku amat sangat mencintainya seperti ibuku sendiri. Ya, wanita itu bukan ibu kandungku. Namun ia sangat memperdulikanku. Ia juga yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada cokelat. Katanya cokelat itu bisa membuat kita rileks.

 _"Hidup itu seperti kita menikmati cokelat. Ada manisnya, ada pahitnya tetapi kita tak pernah bosan menikmatinya."_

Kalimat sederhana dari Park Hanna, ibuku yang selalu terngiang di benakku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai aku balik lagi bawa ff baru**

 **Rencananya aku bawa 2 ff baru, yang ini sama satu lagi belum publish:v**

 **Untuk ff ini aku adaptasi dari karya milik S Andi, ceritanya menurutku unik disini untuk karakternya si Chanyeol muehehehe:3**

 **Pada suka gak ceritanya? Kalo enggak aku hapus nanti wkwk:v**

 **Review yaaa~**

 **Salam gulugulu^ω^**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHOCO LOVA**

 **.**

 **Adapted from Choco Lova by S Andi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

 **T**

 **Romance, Angst, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki melangkah tergesa-gesa sambil menyeret sebuah koper berwarna hitam. Memakai mantel tebal berwarna hitam yang membungkus t-shirt berwarna hitamnya, tak lupa syal berwarna hitam terlilit di lehernya dan juga kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Ia berdecak sebal saat pesawatnya mendarat dengan mulus di bandara Incheon. Melakukan penerbangan disaat musim dingin, untung saja salju belum sangat lebat turunnya. Korea. Ya, Park Chanyeol, pria berumur 24 tahun itu jujur malas sekali apabila harus kembali ke negara ini.

Chanyeol memiliki dua adik lelaki. Park Chansung, yang kini berusia 20 tahun itu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan _appa_ nya sejak ia memasuki semester pertengahan kuliahnya. Dan Park Chanyoung yang berusia 18 tahun kini memasuki semester 5 kuliahnya. Kenapa bisa begitu? Chanyoung mengambil kelas akselerasi di sekolah menengahnya.

 _Appa_ sudah memegang kendali perusahaan kakeknya sejak 2 tahun lalu. _Appa_ rela bolak-balik California-Seoul hanya untuk bertemu _eomma_ dan anak-anaknya. Mungkin bisa 4-5 kali dalam sebulan. _Eomma_ sendiri masih bersikeras untuk menemani anak-anaknya.

Kedatangan Chanyeol ke Seoul bukan tanpa alasan. Semua ini ia lakukan untuk menyusul _eomma_ nya yang sudah dulu sampai di Seoul dua hari lalu. _Eomma_ nya ingin menghadiri pembukaan dua cabang kafe yang _eomma_ nya berikan untuknya saat ia wisuda untuk kelulusannya tahun lalu.

"Yeolliee!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Chanyeol berdecak sebal. Kenapa harus dia yang menjemputnya! Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menelpon seseorang.

" _Eomma_!"

 _"Ya, sayang. Maafkan eomma, eomma telat menjemputmu. Maukah kau menunggu eomma?"_ Ucap _eomma_ nya dengan suara lembutnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh dia untuk menjemputku?!"

 _"Siapa?"_

"Baekhyun."

 _"Oh ya tuhan, maafkan Chansung. Eomma pikir Chansung hanya bercanda saat video call dengan Baekhyun semalam. Ia meminta Baekhyun menjemputmu. Jadi..."_

"Aku tunggu _eomma_ disini!" Potong Chanyeol tegas.

 _"Pulanglah dengan Baekhyun. Kasihan dia. Eomma akan putar balik"_

" _No, eomma. I'm waiting on you_ "

 _"Jangan membuat Baekhyun kecewa, dear. Baekhyun sudah jauh-jauh menjemputmu di saat cuaca sedang bersalju seperti ini"_

 _Eomma_ nya langsung mematikan telponnya. Chanyeol menggerutu sebal. Astaga, dia sudah berlari ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menyelinap diantara hirup-pikuk orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di bandara ini. Sampai akhinya ia menemukan _taxi_ dan membawanya pergi jauh dari bandara.

Chanyeol tidak membencinya. Chanyeol hanya tidak menyukainya. Baekhyun terlalu berharap lebih padanya. Matanya yang selalu menatap Chanyeol seakan-akan ingin melahapnya tanpa sisa. Chanyeol heran kenapa Hayeon _ahjumma_ bisa memiliki anak sepertinya. Andai saja ia hanya ingin berteman dengan Chanyeol, mungkin Chanyeol akan bisa sedikit hangat padanya.

 _'Astaga apa yang aku pikirkan!'_ Batin Chanyeol. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi penumpang. Tangannya mengusap layar ponselnya, lalu mengecek beberapa pesan yang masuk.

.

 **From : Kris**

 _Park, kau dimana? Bisakah kau ikut denganku malam ini? Ada festival kembang api di pinggir kota. Kita akan berburu foto disana._

 _._

 **From : Junmyeon**

 _Park, apa kau sedang ada di kafe? Aku akan perform dengan beberapa band komunitasku nanti malam._

 _._

 **From : Lay**

 _Park, kau sudah sampai di Korea? Aku menunggumu. Ada Jongdae dan Minseok juga. Mereka juga sudah mengikuti jejakku untuk menetap di Korea._

 _._

Satu persatu jarinya mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan-pesan mereka. Kris adalah teman se profesinya, _photographer freelance._ Junmyeon adalah kenalannya. Dia anak band yang sering mengisi _live music_ di kafe Chanyeol. Sementara Lay, Jongdae, dan Minseok adalah teman satu kuliahnya yang berasal dari Korea saat ia berkuliah di California. Chanyeol memang memperkenalkan nama Park, yang merupakan marganya sendiri di luar rumah. Yeollie adalah panggilan sayang keluarganya. Chanyeol melihat satu pesan lagi belum terbaca olehnya.

.

 **From : Chansung**

 _Hyung, aku sudah mengutus Baekhyun untuk menjemput kakakku yang paling hot *smirk*_

 _._

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Sejak dulu Chansung tak pernah berhenti menggodanya. Chanyeol kembali memasukkan ponsel kedalam saku celananya. Rumah megah bercat putih dengan pagar putih dan juga aneka pohon yang membuat rumah itu tampak sejuk.

Chanyeol turun dari _taxi_ setelah membayar ongkosnya pada supir. Chanyeol berjalan memasuki rumah itu. Rumah nya sedari dulu. Seorang wanita paruh baya, bibi Daeun, kakak dari bibi Gaeun menyapa Chanyeol sambil meraih kopernya.

" _Eomma_?" Tanya Chanyeol pada bibi Daeun _._

"Ada di dalam, Tuan"

"Yeollie, bibi" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan bibi Daeun hanya tertawa.

Chanyeol berjalan mendahului bibi Daeun, lalu bergegas mencari _eomma_ nya. Ia tersenyum kala ia mendapati _eomma_ nya sedang menyiapkan segelas susu cokelat panas. Chanyeol berjingkat menghampirinya lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang _eomma_ nya.

" _Annyeong, eomma_ " sapa Chanyeol sambil mencium pipinya.

"Yeollie?!" Pekik _eomma_.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh saat _eomma_ menjerit kaget.

" _I miss you so bad, eomma_ " Chanyeol bergumam tepat di telinganya.

" _Oh, thanks so much, dear. Eomma really miss you. More than you know_ "

 _Eomma_ nya memutar tubuhnya, lalu memegang wajah Chanyeol dan mencium kedua pipinya.

" _Where is_ Baekhyun?" Tanya _eomma_ nya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh, kemudian merebut segelas susu coklat panas dari tangan _eomma_ nya dan menyeruputnya. Panas dari susu cokelatnya cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya hangat setelah diterpa salju tadi.

"Yeollie?" _Eomma_ nya menyipitkan matanya dan menatap curiga pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu, _eomma._ Aku pulang naik _taxi_ "

"Kau meninggalkan Baekhyun di bandara?" _Eomma_ menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Hm" gumam Chanyeol malas.

"Yeollie! Oh ya tuhan, bagaimana bisa? Kasihan Baekhyun, Yeol. Lagipula ini musim dingin, bagaimana bisa kau tinggalkan dia"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku tidak menyukainya?" Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Ya. _Eomma_ tahu. Tapi setidaknya kau mau pulang bersamanya. Kau bisa menganggapnya hanya sebagai teman. Bersikap hangatlah sedikit, Yeollie"

"Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa menganggapku hanya sebatas teman"

"Yeollie!"

"Kau tahu aku, _eomma_ "

"Hm. _Eomma_ tahu. Kau ini sudah dewasa tetapi belum pernah berpacaran" dengus _eomma_.

"Apa yang bisa ku harapkan dari sebuah komitmen menyebalkan itu?"

"Apa kau tak berniat menikah dengan seseorang? Apa kau hanya cukup dengan _eomma_ mu saja?"

"Ku rasa kalimat terakhir cukup menjelaskan semuanya, _eomma_ "

 _Eomma_ melotot. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kemudian mencium pipi _eomma_ nya.

"Yeollie pasti akan menikah. Tapi nanti..."

"Kalau sudah menemukan seseorang seperti _eomma_ , eh?" Potong _eomma_.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengambil sepotong _Chocolate cake_. Ya, itu memang selalu menjadi jawaban Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat memuja sosok _eomma_ nya sampai-sampai ia menginginkan seseorang seperti _eomma_ nya untuk dijadikan pendampingnya.

"Astaga, Yeollie. Sampai kapan kau akan mencarinya? Bahkan orang seperti _eomma_ , _appa_ belum pernah menemuinya. Hanya _eomma_ " suara _appa_ nya membuat Chanyeol dan _eomma_ nya menengok ke arah pintu. _Appa_ nya baru saja pulang dari kantor. Ia menarik dasinya, melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Bahkan lengan kemejanya sudah tergulung sampai siku lengannya.

"Dan _appa_ tahu itu. Aku pasti akan menemuinya. Tenang saja"

" _Mother complex_ mu malah semakin parah, eh? Sepertinya aku harus membawamu kerumah sakit jiwa" _appa_ nya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Wajar saja jika Yeollie teramat sangat mencintai _eomma_ "

"Hm. Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah" ucap _eomma_ lalu meraih tas kerja milik suaminya itu.

Jadi apa Chanyeol salah jika menginginkan seseorang seperti _eomma_ di dalam hidupnya? _Appa_ nya saja tak pernah bisa jauh dari _eomma_ nya.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya yang bertengger di pergelangan kirinya. Pukul 18.30.

" _Eomma_ , temani aku tidur" rajuk Chanyeol.

"Jatah _eomma_ untuk _appa_ , Yeollie" tolak _appa_ nya.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Appa_ kan sudah dua hari kemarin. Aku baru datang, _please_!"

" _Noway_ , Yeollie"

" _Eomma..._ "

Chanyeol menatap _eomma_ nya penuh harap.

" _So_? Yeollie sama _appa_ saja, ya?" _Eomma_ menatap keduanya secara bergantian.

" _No_! _Big no_!" Jengit Chanyeol dan _appa_ nya secara bersamaan.

Mereka mulai perang tatapan lagi. _Eomma_ hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula tiap malam kau bersamaku, Jae. Jadi biarkan Yeollie bersama denganku sore ini. Kau sama anak sendiri saja cemburu, bagaimana aku dengan orang lain?"

"Akan kupastikan dia masuk ke neraka" desis _appa_ tajam.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras. _Appa_ nya hanya mendengus sebal sambil menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kau juga. Cepat cari kekasih supaya _appa_ mu berhenti cemburu padamu"

" _Eomma_..."

 _Eomma_ nya hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lalu membawa Chanyeol menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kakek dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Kakek di rumah Jihyun _ahjumma_. Baru saja berangkat tadi pagi"

Jihyun _ahjumma_ tinggal di Gyeonggido. Chanyeol belum pernah kesana. Ia heran kenapa Jihyun _ahjumma_ lebih memilih menetap di Gyeonggido dan meninggalkan hirup-pikuk Seoul. Lagipula Gyeonggido kedengarannya asing bagi Chanyeol.

" _Eomma_ , bangunkan aku satu jam lagi, ya? Aku ada janji dengan Lay di kafe"

"Lay?" _Eomma_ mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Teman kuliah Yeollie, _eomma_. Ada Jongdae dan Minseok juga. Mereka baru pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bekerja di Seoul"

" _No alcohol, no_..."

" _Sexs. I know. Don't worry eomma_ "

"Baiklah. Pulang jangan malam-malam. Kau baru saja tiba. Lagipula ini musim dingin, bahaya sekali jika kau pulang terlalu malam"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Memejamkan matanya menikmati tangan _eomma_ nya yang mengusap-usap kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Kau bawa mobil, Yeol?" Tanya _appa_ nya saat Chanyeol berpamitan padanya.

"Tidak. Lay menjemputku di ujung kompleks. Tapi nanti _appa_ jemput Yeollie, ya?"

"Dimana?"

"Nanti aku telpon _appa_. Tadinya aku mau minta jemput _eomma_ tapi _appa_ pasti..."

"Eeerrr, kau mau mengajak ribut _appa_ , eh?"

Chanyeol terkikik geli saat melihat _appa_ nya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hati-hati, sayang. Ingat pesan _eomma._ Jangan lupa memakai pakaian yang hangat, diluar sangat dingin"

"Ya, _eomma_ " sahut Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi _eomma_ nya.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan hitam telah menunggu Chanyeol di ujung kompleks rumahnya. Lay menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Lay menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya. Ini rumah _appa_ ku"

"Kau terlihat seperti anak pengusaha"

"Bukan hal yang penting, _bro_ "

Lay terkekeh. Kemudian Chanyeol memasuki mobil Lay dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ku dengar kau bekerja di kantor menjadi manajer produksi, eh?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm, aku bekerja di salah satu cabang J.K.P corp"

J.K.P corp? Itu kan perusahaan milik kakeknya, Park Jun Ki.

"Park!"

Chanyeol tergagap saat Lay menyerukan namanya. Terlihat Lay mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak—" dengan cepat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "—masih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi. Nah, kita sampai"

.

Lay membelokkan mobilnya ke pelataran parkir _Vave Cafe_. Kafe dengan konsep yang sesuai untuk kaum remaja. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya saat memasuki kafe itu. Suasana di kafe ini cukup hangat di kala musim dingin seperti ini. Di kafe itu juga terdapat _standing bar_ nya juga.

"Park!" Dua pria melambaikan tangannya. Si heboh Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Kapan kau tiba?" Tanya Minseok.

"Tadi sore. Ku dengar kau dan Jongdae menetap bekerja disini?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik kursi yang berjajar melingkari meja bundar itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Kita satu perusahaan dengan Lay. Hanya berbeda cabang"

Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya saat melihat teman-temannya bangga menyebut nama J.K.P corp. Perusahaan yang masuk dalam 10 perusahaan penting.

"Apa senangnya bekerja di belakang komputer selama berjam-jam di bilik kecil?" Gumam Chanyeol.

"Ini perusahaan bonafit, Park. Ah, kau ini payah! Apa gunanya kau kuliah kalau akhirnya kau hanya berkutat pada kamera sialanmu" cibir Jongdae.

"Menyenangkan" kekeh Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, kau mau minum apa, Park? _Tequila_? _Gin_? _Sampanye_? Atau _wine_? _Moctail_?"

Lay menawarkan berbagai jenis alkohol dari yang murni sampai _irish_ nya.

" _Chocolate, please_ "

Chanyeol hanya mendengus sebal saat ketiga temannya menertawakannya dengan keras.

"Ayolah, sekali-kali kau mencoba alkohol" ucap Jongdae memanasi Chanyeol.

"Hh, anak _eomma_ " cibir Minseok.

"Cokelat baik untuk kesehatan" jawab Chanyeol santai sambil beranjak menuju ke kasir.

"Park, sekalian _Tequila_ tiga!" Seru Minseok.

"Aku takkan membayari kalian minuman sialan itu. Kalau kau mau gantilah dengan yang lain"

"Eeerrr, _well. Mojito_ 3, _please_ " Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas.

Chanyeol mengangguk samar mengantri di depan kasir. Tiba giliran Chanyeol, penjaga kasir itu menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Chanyeol menautkan alisnya.

" _Hey, Chocolatte 1 and Mojito 3, please. How much_?" Ucap Chanyeol datar.

Penjaga kasir itu hanya ber-Oh ria tanpa menginput pesanannya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia melirik _name tag_ yang berada di sebelah kiri seragamnya yang berwarna cokelat susu.

"Oh Sehun, _do you hear me?_ "

Lelaki itu tergagap.

"Ah ya, maaf" lelaki itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf, tadi pesanannya apa saja?"

" _Chocolatte_ 1 dan _Mojito_ 3\. Makanya lain kali fokus" dengus Chanyeol sebal.

"Semuanya 15.000 won. _Payment by cash or card_?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kartu platinumnya yang berlambangkan sebuah bank swasta California.

"Baik, terimakasih. Ada lagi yang bisa ku bantu?" Ucapnya lembut sambil mengembalikan _card_ milik Chanyeol.

" _No, thanks_ "

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya disertai senyuman manis. Senyum manis yang bukan di buat-buat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next or No?**

 **Salam gulugulu^ω^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHOCO LOVA**

 **.**

 **Adapted from Choco Lova by S Andi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

 **T**

 **Romance, Angst, Family, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Ada lagi yang bisa ku bantu?" Ucapnya lembut sambil mengembalikan _card_ milik Chanyeol.

" _No, thanks_ "

Lelaki itu menganggukan kepalanya disertai senyuman manisnya. Senyum manis yang bukan dibuat-buat. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya.

.

" _Whats up, man_?" Tanya Lay yang menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Park, kau disini untuk berapa lama?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Aku jamin ia takkan lama. Mana betah dia disini"

Chanyeol hanya menaikkan alisnya diantara senyum miringnya itu, menanggapi ucapan Lay.

"Kau benar" ucap Chanyeol pendek.

" _Man_ , Korea itu indah. Kau harus belajar mencintainya. Bukankah ayahmu asli Korea?"

"Hm" jawab Chanyeol malas.

Ayahnya memang asli Korea, dan Hanna _eomma_ asli California, namun sekarang ia sudah fasih berbicara bahasa Korea. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Hanna _eomma_ sebenarnya bukan ibu kandung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak tahu kalau laki-laki yang berdiri di balik mesin kasir itu sedang mencuri-curi pandang di sela kesibukannya melayani _customer ._ Bahkan ketiga temannya memergoki pria itu yang jelas-jelas tengah menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip.

"Manis" komentar Jongdae tentang laki-laki itu.

"Mana?" Tanya Lay mengedarkan pandangannya ke meja-meja kafe.

"Tidak ada yang menarik" sahut Chanyeol datar.

"Bagaimana dengan yang dikasir? Kurasa ia terpesona akut padamu" goda Jongdae seraya menyesal _mojito_ nya.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya. Mata bening itu masih menatapnya sebelum akhirnya ia tergagap, buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar komputer didepannya.

"Biasa saja"

"Tapi akan menjadi luar biasa jika dipoles sedikit. Bibirnya yang mungil merah alami, rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat madu. Bahkan kulitnya putih cerah. Kalau ia anak orang kaya pasti ia akan sudah menjadi primadona kelas atas"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Sejak kapan Jongdae memperhatikan penampilan seseorang sampai sedetail itu?

"Kau menyukainya, eh?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Buatmu saja. Kurasa itu tipemu"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku punya _eomma_ "

"Memangnya kau mau menempel terus dengan ibumu sampai kau tua nanti, eh?" Cibir Lay.

"Yang jelas aku belum tertarik"

"Kau ini payah" ucap Minseok.

Chanyeol melirik jam putih yang melingkar ditangannya. Obrolan singkat yang ternyata sudah memakan waktu dua jam. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Halo, _appa. Can you pick me up? Now_ "

" _Where are you_?"

" _Vave cafe, appa_ "

" _Wait me_ "

" _Of course appa. Thanks a lot_ "

Chanyeol hanya menaikkan alisnya saat ketiga temannya menatapnya dengan menahan tawa.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Lay.

"Pulang"

"Pulang? Kau minta jemput ayahmu?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian menyesap _Chocolatte_ nya dengan santai. Tak peduli dengan ketiga temannya yang tertawa hingga memegangi perutnya.

"Hey, kau bukan anak kecil lagi, _dude_. Lagipula ini masih jam sepuluh lewat sedikit" ucap Minseok di sela tawanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Eeerrr kau ini payah. Lurus sekali jalanmu?" Cibir Jongdae.

"Sstt kau ini. Kau kan tahu bagaimana Park sejak dulu. Mana pernah dia macam-macam. _He's a good boy_. Tidak seperti kalian yang pikirannya hanya _clubbing_ dan alkohol"

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

Lay melotot kesal.

"Kau ini sedang ku bela, Park! Eeerrr... _well_ , tapi hanya setiap _weekend_ "

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai. Tanpa tawa dan tanpa sesal. Itulah Chanyeol yang dingin dan datar. Lay sudah hafal di luar kepala. Jongdae dan Minseok juga. Chanyeol bahkan acuh saja saat beberapa bulan lalu menemani mereka ke sebuah _club_. Ketiga temannya sudah asik berdugem dengan alkohol sementara Chanyeol dengan santainya berkutat pada ponselnya tanpa terganggu sedikitpun dengan musik-musik yang berdentum keras.

.

 **From : Appa**

 _Kau dimana Yeol? Appa sudah ada di depan pintu masuk_

.

Chanyeol mengusap layar ponselnya. Ayahnya cukup cepat. Hanya butuh setengah jam untuk menunggu.

" _Appa_ mau ikut gabung atau kita langsung pulang?"

"Hm, kau dimana?"

"Table 07, _appa_ "

Chanyeol mengernyit saat ayahnya memutuskan teleponnya. Ia tau, ayahnya pasti akan mengecek dengan siapa saja ia berkumpul malam ini.

" _Appa_!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya.

Ayahnya masih saja terlihat tampan, masih saja membuat para wanita menelan ludah karena terpesona. Padahal usianya sudah 48 tahun. Apalagi saat ini, ayahnya hanya mengenakan t-shirt putih lengan panjang dan juga mantel tebal berwarna hitam yang jatuh pas dibadannya yang masih tetap terlihat tegap. Chanyeol bisa melihat tatapan-tatapan lapar dari para wanita yang ada di kafe itu. Kebetulan malam ini adalah _weekend_. Jadi semua orang berkumpul untuk bersenang-senang, tak peduli sekalipun itu musim dingin.

"Itu ayahmu?" Pekik Jongdae tertahan saat melihat seorang pria berjalan mendekat.

"Hm" Chanyeol mendelik, tersadar jika teman-temannya belum ada yang pernah bertemu ayahnya secara resmi. Hanya sekedar _say-hi_ dari jauh jika menjemput Chanyeol.

 _Aahh! Salahku!_ — Chanyeol mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

"Pulang sekarang?" Tanya ayahnya menepuk bahunya.

"Iya. Oh iya _appa_. _Appa_ belum pernah mengenal langsung teman-tenanku"

"Oh iya? _Well_ , aku ayahnya..."

"Park" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga ayahnya.

"...Park"

"Selamat malam _ahjussi_ , aku Lay. Ini Jongdae dan yang satunya lagi Minseok"

Lay menaikkan alisnya mencoba mengingat sesuatu tentang ayah Chanyeol. Wajahnya sangat familiar dimatanya. Tapi dimana dan siapa?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ayahku memang tampan. Jangan kau pikir ingin menjodohkan ayahku dengan bibimu" tegur Chanyeol.

Kedua temannya tergelak melihat Lay yang tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Lay memang pernah bercerita jika ia memiliki seorang bibi berumur 47 tahun dan sampai sekarang belum menikah.

"Sialan!" Umpat Lay.

" _Well_ , aku pulang dulu. Ayo _appa_ "

"Sudah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk menjawab ayahnya.

" _Guys_ , duluan ya?"

.

.

Jaesung menatap tajam anaknya begitu sudah duduk di dalam mobil.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau menyuruhku menyebut nama margamu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Chanyeol, Yeollie. _That's your name_ "

"Eerr... _appa_ , Chanyeol itu hanya untuk orang-orang terdekat. Terlebih keluarga"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Pokoknya begitu!" Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Ayahnya terkekeh.

" _Well_ , itu... kurasa kau harus berhati-hati bergaul dengan temanmu"

"Hm. Kau sudah sering mengatakannya padaku, _appa_ "

"Hei, _appa_ hanya..."

" _I know appa. I'll always be your nice boy_ "

Jaesung menepuk bahu anaknya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggeram saat Hanna menepuk-nepuk pipinya berusaha membangunkan anaknya.

"Aku masih mengantuk, _eomma_ "

"Temani _eomma_ ke butik, _come on_. Yeollie, ini sudah jam delapan pagi" Hanna menarik selimut anaknya.

" _Eomma_ , kenapa harus ke butik lagi?" Sungut Chanyeol.

"Tadinya _eomma_ tidak mau. Tapi Hayeon _ahjumma_ sudah memesankan pakaian untuk _eomma , ahjumma_ , dan anaknya. Nanti malam _grand opening_ nya, Yeol"

"Nanti Yeollie jemput"

"Lalu kau membiarkan _eomma_ naik _taxi_ dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mendengus. Ia bangun terduduk, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus Baekhyun yang _eomma_ sebut di pagi hari? Gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kenapa harus Baekhyun?"

"Yeollie, Hayeon _ahjumma_ sedang sibuk"

"Aku tidak mau!" Chanyeol kembali bergelung di ranjangnya.

"Yeollie..."

" _No, eomma._ Aku tidak mau mengantar _eomma_ kalau ada Baekhyun"

"Ya sudah, _eomma_ bawa mobil sendiri"

Chanyeol hanya bergumam tak jelas. Ia tahu Hanna kecewa tapi ia tak bisa menutupi rasa tak sukanya pada orang itu. Chanyeol menghela napasnya kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tangannya meraba-raba ke meja kecil tempat lampu _nightstand_ , meraih ponselnya yang sejak tadi berdering nyaring.

"Hm"

 _"Hyung! Kau meninggalkan Baekhyun kemarin, eh?"_ Pekik sebuah suara dari seberang telepon.

Chanyeol menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinganya. Ia tau itu suara Chansung.

"Hm"

 _"Astaga! Baekhyun menangis padaku. Kau tega sekali, eh?"_

"Bukan salahku. Kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya"

 _"Tapi Baekhyun menyukaimu"_

"Dan kau menolak Daeyoung yang mengejarmu"

 _"Jangan bawa-bawa Daeyoung disini, Chanyeol hyung. Jelas aku tidak menyukainya"_

"Kurasa kau tak perlu jawaban lagi. Kau bahkan tahu rasanya"

 _"Eerr... well, tapi Baekhyun pribadi yang menyenangkan. Hanya saja... hm, mungkin ia terlalu manja dan ambisius"_

" _See_? Jadi mulai sekarang berhenti menjadi _cupid_ \- nya Baekhyun. Mengerti?"

 _"Hyung..."_

" _Noway_ , Chansung"

 _"Ah, kau payah! Baekhyun berjanji membelikan Iphone6 jika aku berhasil..."_

"Jadi hanya karena _Iphone6_? Lupakan! Memangnya kau tidak bisa membelinya sendiri, eh? Uangmu sudah cukup banyak dari _appa_ "

 _"Ups, sorry. I can't control my mouth. Aku kelepasan bicara. Seharusnya ini menjadi rahasiaku dengan Baekhyun! Aarrgghh damn it!"_

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Ia segera memutuskan telepon dari Chansung. Ia melirik jam weker di nakas. Pukul 10.30? Perasaan ia baru saja terlelap kembali. Chanyeol beringsut menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

 **Chansung :** _Hyung, kau marah padaku ya? Maafkan aku please_

 **Chansung :** _Hyung, jawab teleponku!_

 **Chansung :** _Hyuungg!_

Chanyeol mendengus membaca pesan dari Chansung. Ia baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi dan hanya memakai _boxer._

 **Chanyeol :** _Bercandamu keterlaluan! Jngan lakukan lagi._

Chanyeol bergerak menuju ke _walk in closet_ , mengambil t-shirt dan celana jeansnya. Ponselnya kembali berdering. _Eomma_ ?!

"Ya, _eomma_?"

 _"Yeollie, come here right now!"_ Perintah _eomma_ sedikit dengan nada panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

 _"Eomma di rumah sakit"_

"Apa?! Dimana?"

 _"Cheongdamdong, Cheongdamdong! Lekas kemari, kau naik taxi saja"_

Chanyeol tak menyahut ucapan Hanna lagi. Ia segera bergegas keluar kamar sambil memakai jam tangannya.

"Yeollie, mau kemana?" Tanya bibi Daeun dengan kening berkerut.

"Menyusul _eomma_ " ucap Chanyeol singkat sambil menuruni anak tangga.

"Sepatu, Yeol. Kau mau menyusul _eomma_ dengan bertelanjang kaki?" Seru bibi Daeun.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandangi kakinya.

 _Eeerrr_ — Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

"Bibi tolong lemparkan kemari! Aku harus segera menyusul _eomma_ "

Tak lama sepasang sepatu terjatuh hampir mengenai wajahnya.

"Lebih kencang lagi! Ku jamin bibi akan ku lempar dengan guci dari Saerin _ahjumma_ " seru Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan tawa keras dari bibi Daeun.

.

.

Berkali-kali Chanyeol menyuruh supir taksi untuk menambah kecepatannya. Ia tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan _eomma_ nya. Yang ada di benaknya, _eomma_ -nya yang terbaring di ranjang pesakitan dengan beberapa luka dan perban di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai Chanyeol berlari melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

"ICU room?" Tanya Chanyeol pada seorang perawat. Lagi-lagi perawat itu membuatnya kesal. Bukannya menjawab malah menatapnya tanpa kedip.

" _Where is ICU room_?!" Sentak Chanyeol kesal.

"Oh, maaf. Lorong depan belok kiri"

"Dari tadi!"

Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih cepat.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan ICU room. Ia mendapati Hanna duduk di kursi panjang bersama Baekhyun di sampingnya. Chanyeol langsung memeluk erat tubuh Hanna.

" _Are you okay, eomma_?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar.

Hanna bangun dari duduknya. Seketika Chanyeol mengecek ke seluruh tubuh Hanna apa ada yang lecet atau tidak.

"Yeollie.."

" _Promise you'll never leave me, eomma_ " bisik Chanyeol sambil memeluk erat kembali Hanna.

" _Promise_. Maaf _eomma_ membuatmu cemas. _Eomma_ tidak apa-apa, hanya panik saja. Tadi _eomma_ hampir menabrak pejalan kaki. Bukan salahnya, _eomma_ yang memotong jalannya begitu saja saat mau memasuki pelataran parkir butik itu"

"Jadi?"

"Pria itu jatuh tersungkur karena kaget dengan klakson dari _eomma_ "

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Sedang diobati luka-lukanya"

"Astaga, _eomma_. Kenapa harus dibawa ke rumah sakit?"

" _Eomma_ panik, sayang. _Eomma_ sudah urus administrasinya"

"Bukan soal itu. Kenapa _eomma_ tidak meminta paman Kangjun untuk mengantar?"

"Paman Kangjun mengantar ayahmu ke Busan tadi pagi buta"

"Nyonya Hanna?" Seorang dokter keluar dengar senyum ramahnya.

"Sudah selesai, bisa langsung diantar pulang"

Hanna bergegas masuk menghampiri pria itu. Jelas terlihat perban yang melingkar di siku kirinya. Lalu beberapa olesan obat merah di telapak tangan dan sepanjang tangan kanannya. Chanyeol menautkan alisnya menatap pria yang tengah bersikeras dengan Hanna.

"Terimakasih, bibi. Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri. Ini hanya luka kecil. Tidak seharusnya bibi membawaku ke rumah sakit"

"Tidak. Ini salah bibi. Jangan membantah, bibi akan mengantarmu pulang. Tenang saja, bukan bibi yang akan menyetir kali ini. Ada anak bibi, Yeollie"

"Tapi, bibi..."

"Ayoo" Hanna menarik tangan pria itu.

 _Aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana?!_ — gumam Chanyeol.

"Nah, ini anak bibi. Namanya Chanyeol, tapi biasa dipanggil Yeollie"

Pria itu terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri menjulang.

"Aku mau terjatuh setiap hari jika akhirnya bertemu dengannya lagi" gumam pria itu tanpa sadar.

"Apa?!" Ucap Chanyeol datar.

Pria itu tergagap saat Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. _Namanya Chanyeol, tampan! Eh, tapi masih tampanan aku_ — ucap pria itu dalam hati sambil bersorak.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Hanna.

"Tidak, bibi. Dia pernah berkunjung ke kafe tempatku bekerja"

"Se.. Se.. Sehun?!"

Chanyeol menyebutkan nama itu dengan terbata. Oh! Ia menggeleng perlahan. Dari sekian banyak orang di Seoul, kenapa harus dia? Ia menatap datar pria itu. Hanya senyum manis yang ia dapatkan.

"Oh, Sehun? Namamu Sehun? Nama yang bagus. Oh, oke. Ayo, kami akan mengantarmu pulang. Oh iya, Baekhyun tolong bawakan tas _ahjumma_ ya?"

"Baik, _ahjumma_ "

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Aku berjalan di belakang _eomma_ dengan dua tangan di saku celana creamku. Tangan _eomma_ menggamit lengan lelaki itu. Sempat ku lirik Baekhyun sedikit... mungkin tak suka dengan lelaki yang tengah bergurau dengan _eomma_. _Eomma_ bahkan tertawa geli saat lelaki itu berbicara. Entah apa yang dibicarakan.

Satu hal yang membuat keningku berkerut, lelaki itu cukup supel dan sopan meskipun ya, penampilannya sederhana bahkan terkesan cuek. Bicaranya ceplas ceplos sampai terkadang ia memarahi dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Sepanjang yang kulihat, Baekhyun menunjukkan _attitude_ nya bahwa ia adalah orang kelas atas. Caranya bicara, caranya berpakaian, caranya berjalan bahkan mungkin caranya makan Baekhyun terpaku pada _manner_. Ya, aku percaya Baekhyun memiliki _manner_ yang sangat baik. Lihat saja sekarang. Ia berjalan tepat di belakang _eomma_.

Chanyeol! _Stop it_! Kenapa kau harus membandingkan kedua lelaki itu?!

Seseorang dalam diriku meneriakiku. Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum miringku.

 _ **Ddrrttt.**_

Aku merogoh ponselku dari saku celanaku.

"Ya, _appa_?"

"Mana _eomma_? Kau ini bagaimana?! Coba kalau kau mengantar _eomma_. Pasti _eomma_ tidak akan kecelakaan dan ia akan baik-baik saja"

Ini memang benar salahku. Aku mendengar bagaimana cemasnya _appa_ dari suaranya. Wajar saja. Aku menghela napasku.

" _Eomma_ baik-baik saja, _appa_. _Eomma_ tadi hampir menabrak orang"

"Oh iya? Lain kali kau harus mengantar _eomma_ kesayanganmu kemanapun, _dude_!"

" _Yes, appa. I'm so sorry for today_ " ucapku dengan nada sesalku.

"Tapi benar _eomma_ baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, _appa_ "

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Antar _eomma_..."

"Aku tahu"

Aku memasukkan kembali ponselku.

"Baekhyun, tolong berikan kunci mobilnya pada Chanyeol"

Ku dengar _eomma_ meminta Baekhyun untuk memberikan kunci mobil padaku.

Baekhyun memberikan kunci mobil dari genggamannya padaku disertai dengan senyum termanisnya. Dia selalu begini, bersikap sok manis agar mendapat perhatian dariku.

"Ini, Yeol..."

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku. Masih sempat ku dengar _eomma_ menceritakan pria lemah lembut itu pada Sehun.

"Jadi, Hun, ibunya Baekhyun menikah dengan kakaknya suami bibi. Nah, ah. Ayo masuk, itu mobilnya"

Perlahan aku menepikan mobilku. _Eomma_ membuka pintu kursi penumpang. Aku melirik _eomma_ tak suka saat _eomma_ duduk di jok belakang bersama Sehun. Sementara Baekhyun di depan, di sampingku. Tapi dasar _eomma_ , _eomma_ bahkan tak menghiraukan tatapanku. _Eomma_ malah asyik mengobrol dengan lelaki itu.

"Yeol.." panggil Baekhyun lirih.

"Apa?" Jawabku datar.

"Nanti malam kau ikut Hanna _ahjumma_ ke acara _grand opening_?"

Tentu saja! Sekarang kan aku pemiliknya?

"Lihat saja nanti"

"Oh, aku senang kalau kau akan datang. Teman-temanku pasti akan senang sekali bisa berkenalan langsung denganmu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hehe, aku sering bercerita pada teman-teman tentangmu. Janji ya, kau akan datang?"

Aku hanya terdiam tak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Yeollie..."

Aarrgghhh! Aku benci suara manjanya. Aku benci. Aku hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Yeol, lampu merah depan belok kiri, ya? Ambil jalan _Ssangmundong_ nomor 67. Itu rumah Sehun"

"Hm" aku menyahut dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Yeol, ini _eomma_ yang bicara padamu"

" _Yes, eomma_ "

Kudengar _eomma_ terkikik saat aku memutar bola mataku. Bukan hanya _eomma_. Bahkan lelaki itu ikut terkikik bersama _eomma_. Baekhyun kembali memanggilku.

"Yeollie.."

" _Shut up_!" Desisku tajam.

.

.

.

Rumah kecil bercat warna pastel terlihat semakin kecil karena diapit dua rumah besar yang mewah. Aku menghentikan laju mobilku.

"Benar ini rumahmu?" Tanya _eomma_ memastikan.

"Iya, bibi. Kecil, ya? Rumahku memang sangat kecil" suara lelaki itu terdengar berusaha tegar. Entah ada apa dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau menyewa disini?"

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Hm, kapan-kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi kan? Kau sudah simpan nomor bibi, kan?"

"Bisa, bibi. Terimakasih banyak"

Aku masih melihat senyum lelaki itu saat aku mulai melajukan mobilku kembali. _Eomma_ nampak bersenandung kecil.

"Sehun. Manis, Yeol.."

"Ya, _eomma_?"

"Sehum lucu, ya? Kau tahu tidak, dia hidup sendirian di Seoul. Usianya berapa, ya? Oh, _God_! _Eomma_ lupa..." _eomma_ mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dengan ujung jarinya.

"Nah, ah! 24 tahun?"

Spontan aku menginjak rem. Menghasilkan bunyi decitan pada mobilku. Menatap _eomma_ dengan kerutan di keningku.

"Yeollie!" Pekik _eomma_.

"Apa _eomma_ bilang?"

 _Eomma_ menghela napasnya membenahi letak duduknya yang kurang nyaman karena perbuatanku baru saja.

"Ya. 24 tahun. _Eomma_ pikir masih 20 tahunan. Habisnya wajahnya imut sekali"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Kulirik Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingku.

"Oh, _sorry_ " ucap _eomma_ lirih ketika menyadari masih ada Baekhyun diantara kami.

"Oh iya Baekhyun, kau mau ikut pulang ke rumah _ahjumma_ atau..."

"Langsung ke rumahnya saja. Habis itu kita lurus pulang" potongku.

"Yeollie, kan jarang-jarang Baekhyun main ke rumah kita"

"Aku langsung pulang saja, Hanna _ahjumma ._ Kelihatannya Yeollie ingin istirahat" jawabnya lembut dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Yeol..."

"Aku ada perlu. Tadi Kris berkata akan ada lomba foto khusus untuk fotografer _freelance_ , _eomma_. Temanya belum diberi tahu oleh Kris"

"Ya sudah, mungkin lain kali saja, Baekhyun. Ibu di rumah kan?"

"Ada. _Ahjumma_ mau mampir? Jeonsung _appa_ juga kebetulan di rumah. Kan ini _weekend_ "

"Oh, _quality time_ , ya? Terimakasih sayang, lain kali saja. Yeollie nya sedang ada perlu setelah ini. _Well_ , sampai ketemu nanti malam, ya? Salam untuk ibu dan ayah"

" _Bye ahjumma. Bye_ Yeollie"

Aku hanya menaikkan alisku. Tak lama _eomma_ berpindah di sampingku. Aku kembali melajukan mobilku menuju ke rumah.

"Yeollie, kau tak boleh bersikap acuh terus pada Baekhyun. Semalam Hayeon _ahjumma_ menelpon _eomma_. Ia bilang Baekhyun menangis. Itu kan karena Yeollie meninggalkan dia di bandara, apalagi sedang musim dingin. Tidak boleh, seperti itu, Yeol"

" _Eomma_ , berapa kali aku harus bilang?"

"Ya, _eomma_ tahu sayang, tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi, _eomma_ "

 _Eomma_ hanya terdiam kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

 **Chanyeol POV End.**

.

.

.

Begitu sampai rumah Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamarnya, menyalakan laptopnya.

"Sedang apa, _hyung_?"

" _My Goshh_!" Pekik Chanyeol begitu menyadari ada orang lain di kamarnya.

Chanyoung? Ia mendapati Chanyoung meringis lebar lalu menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Jahat sekali"

"Chanyoung?"

"Iya, ini Chanyoung. Bukan hantu!" Seru Chanyoung kesal.

"Aaaa, _hey kiddo_ " Chanyeol menerjang Chanyoung hingga keduanya bergulat di atas ranjang.

"Aku bukan _kiddo_ lagi, _hyung_! Aku bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Tetap saja kau anak kecil ahahahaha"

"Menyebalkan!" Decak Chanyoung namun tak urung dia tertawa.

"Kapan datang? Dengan siapa?"

"Hm, baru sampai. Aku naik _taxi. Hyung,_ kudengar Baekhyun _hyung_ menangis karena kau tinggal di bandara, ya?" Ucap Chanyoung sangat hati-hati dengan pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil.

"O-ooww _hyung_ ku jahat sekali..."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tidak!" Chanyoung kembali tertawa saat Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Chansung?"

"Chansung sibuk, _hyung_. Dia ada _meeting_ proyek besar"

"Hm, kau tidak sibuk, eh?"

"Ya. Aku sibuk..."

"Sibuk dengan kekasihmu"

Chanyoung memberengut. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, meninju pelan lengan Chanyoung. Tak lama ia menghentikan gulatannya saat mendengar ponselnya berdering.

"Park Chanyeol _here_ "

 _"Park,_ _this is me, Kris. I just wanna tell you about theme"_

"Oh, _what is theme_?"

 _"My mood booster. Well, you can send your pict by email. I'll send you email address later"_

" _Okay, thanks a lot, man_ "

 _My mood booster_?! Chanyeol terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa, _hyung_? Lomba foto lagi?"

"Iya. Temanya _my mood booster_ "

" _Hey, eomma is your mood booster, right_?"

" _So_?"

"Konsepnya _angel_ saja, _hyung_ "

"Tumben kau cerdas"

"Makanya kapan-kapan kau harus mengajariku tentang kamera"

"Lebih baik kau belajar bisnis saja dengan Chansung"

"Menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka bisnis"

"Suatu saat _appa_ pasti akan memaksamu"

"Dan kau harus menjadi perisaiku"

" _Noway_ "

" _Hyung, please..._ "

" _No_!"

Chanyoung memberengut.

"Chanyoung cium nih"

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya saat Chanyoung mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Mesum!" Chanyeol memukul kepala Chanyoung dengan remote AC.

"Ayolah, _hyung_ "

"Iya, nanti. Asal kau janji kau akan berhenti menjadi _cupid_ nya Baekhyun. Jangan seperti Chansung"

Chanyoung meringis lebar.

"Tapi kau juga janji akan segera cari kekasih dan mengenalkannya padaku"

"Iya nanti"

" _Deal_?"

"Hm"

"Yeeaayyyy!"

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan _eomma_ "

.

"Chanyounggg" suara Hanna memenuhi kamar anaknya. Chanyoung segera menyambut Hanna, memeluk erat Hanna.

" _Eomma_ pikir kau bercanda akan menyusul kami kesini"

"Serius, _eomma_ "

" _Eomma_ " panggil Chanyeol.

"Iya, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Hanna untuk mendekat.

"Mau ya, _eomma_? _Eomma_ hanya perlu merubah merubah warna rambut _eomma_. Cokelat. _Please, eomma_ "

"Tidak, Yeol. Nanti _appa_ mu marah"

" _Eomma_.."

Hanna menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan Chanyeol kalau tak berhenti merajuk Hanna sampai Hanna bilang 'yes'. Ia bahkan sudah menelpon ayahnya. Awalnya ayahnya memarahinya. Ia tak rela rambut hitam Hanna dirubah. Tapi mengingat wajah kecewa Chanyeol, akhirnya ayahnya mengiyakan.

"Kata _appa_ boleh, _eomma_ "

"Hm, lagi pula untuk apa Yeol ikut lomba segala?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah murung. Ini pertama kalinya Hanna melemparkan pertanyaan bernada meremehkan profesinya.

"Yeol.."

"Tidak jadi. Nanti aku cari model lain saja"

Chanyeol beranjak dari kamarnya bersama tas kecilnya yang berisikan satu set kamera kebanggaannya. Ia meraih kunci mobilnya kemudian berlalu tanpa sepatah kata. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini Chanyeol menjadi sangat sensitif.

"Yeol, mau kemana?" Tanya Hanna.

"Rumah Lay" jawabnya singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Eomma_ salah bicara?" Tanya Hanna pada Chanyoung.

"Ya. Pertanyaan _eomma_ mengandung makna meremehkan profesinya. Mungkin"

Hanna terdiam, menatap Chanyoung sendu.

"Jadi _eomma_ harus bagaimana?"

"Tunggu Chanyeol _hyung_ pulang saja"

"Tidak bisa. Ayo antar _eomma_ "

"Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol _hyung_ kemana"

" _Come on_. Mumpung belum jauh, Chanyoung"

Chanyoung mendesah. Ia menyusul langkah Hanna yang sudah lebih dulu menuruni anak tangga. Masih ada Chanyeol di ruang tengah terlihat sedang berbicara lewat telepon.

"Yeol.." panggil Hanna saat Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku pergi, _eomma_. Mungkin malam pulangnya"

" _Eomma_ salah ya? Maafkan _eomma_ , ya?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak. Aku tahu pekerjaanku tak ada harganya. Orang bilang hanya membuang waktu"

Kalimat Chanyeol mampu membuat Hanna nyeri.

"Yeol..."

"Sudahlah, _eomma_. Chanyeol janji, tidak akan merepotkan _eomma_ "

" _Eomma_ menangis nih"

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Hanna yang sudah tak mampu menahan air matanya.

"Maafkan pertanyaan _eomma_ tadi, ya?" Ucap Hanna lirih mendekati anaknya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam memeluk erat Hanna, menghelas napas sesaknya.

"Apa yang bisa ku harapkan dari statusku, _eomma_. Aku hanya sedang mencoba mencari jalanku sendiri" bisik Chanyeol yang membuat Hanna semakin sesak.

" _I'll do everything for you, dear_. Termasuk menjadi modelmu"

" _Thanks_ , _eomma_ "

"Janji tidak pergi"

"Ya, _eomma_. Janji"

Hanna terkekeh saat Chanyeol mengusap air mata di pipi Hanna dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sekalian _hyung_ ajari aku" pinta Chanyoung.

"Hari ini?"

"Iya"

"Besok saja. Hari ini kita antar _eomma_ ke salon, bagaimana?"

Chanyoung mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mengangguk mantap. Hanna melotot lebar.

"Untuk apa?!"

"Cat rambut _eomma_ menjadi cokelat"

"Oh, cat saja ya? Tidak untuk yang lainnya"

"Iya, _eomma_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Mohon sabar sebentar ya untuk ChanHun momentnya, masih lama, mungkin di chapter 3 baru muncul):**

 **Keep review yaa, thanks**

 **.**

 **Salam gulugulu^ω^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHOCO LOVA**

 **.**

 **Adapted from Choco Lova by S Andi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

 **T**

 **Romance, Angst, Family, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _You look years younger with a new hair colour, eomma_ " celoteh Chanyoung begitu keluar dari salon.

" _You look so beautiful_. Seperti dewi dari Yunani" kali ini Chanyeol menatap Hanna tanpa kedip.

Hanna tersenyum lembut saat kedua anaknya merangkulnya menuju ke mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari salon yang memiliki kafe kecil di sebelah samping.

"Oh, _eomma_ merindukan Chansung. Ck, anak itu sangat sibuk sekarang" keluh Hanna tiba-tiba.

"Jadi hanya Chansung saja?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sementara Chanyoung terkikik.

"Kan hanya Chansung yang tidak berkumpul, _hyung_. Ah, kau ini payah" cibir Chanyoung.

"Haha... ya, aku tahu"

" _Well_ , kalian nanti malam ikut kan?"

"Memangnya acaranya dimana, _eomma_?" Tanya Chanyoung.

"Di restoran jalan Dongdaemun"

"Jauh tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hanna.

"Yang pasti tidak sampai seharian" jawab Hanna sambil duduk di kursi penumpang di samping kemudi.

" _Wait , wait_. Chansung menelpon" ucap Chanyeol begitu sudah duduk manis di belakang kemudi dengan _seatbelt_ yang sudah terpasang rapi.

Chanyeol me- _loud speaker_ ponselnya.

"Ya, Chansung?"

 _"Dimana eomma? Aku susah sekali menelpon eomma"_ sungutnya.

"Ponsel _eomma low-bat,_ sayang" jawab Hanna.

 _"Eerr... eomma, Chansung rindu eomma"_

"Tumben sekali kau manja" ledek Chanyoung.

 _"Apa itu kau, Chanyoung?"_

"Yaaa... Chanyeol _hyung_ me- _loud speaker_ ponselnya" Chanyoung terkikik saat Chansung menjengit kesal.

 _"Hyuungg, whatta you doin' , eh?"_ Pekik Chansung kesal.

Chanyeol dan Chanyoung tertawa keras begitu mendengar suara kesal Chansung. Bahkan Hanna ikut tertawa meski tak sekeras kedua anaknya.

 _"Eeerr, aku seperti anak tiri yang teraniaya"_ ucap Chansung dengan nada sendu yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. _Eomma_ saja yang perempuan tidak pernah menonton" sahut Hanna.

 _"Karena eomma sibuk berpacaran dengan Chanyeol hyung"_ kelakar Chansung disambung dengan tawa panjangnya.

"Bilang saja kau iri habis putus dengan Jinsoo. Daeyoung masih menunggumu tahu. Oh iya, Baekhyun _hyung_ juga masih _single_. Banyak nih kandidatnya. Tinggal pilih yang mana" sahut Chanyoung tak mau kalah menggoda Chansung.

 _"Fiuh, Baekhyun hyung kan jodohnya Chanyeol hyung . Kyaaaa Chanyeol hyung , jangan malu-malu. Jangan terlalu dingin nanti menyesal Baekhyun hyung ku ambil"_ Chansung melempar ledekannya pada Chanyeol.

" _Hyung_ mu sudah punya tahu, Chansung. Tinggal tunggu _goal_ nya saja" ucap Hanna membuat ketiga anaknya terdiam.

Chanyoung dan Chanyeol mengernyit. Terlebih Chanyeol. Ia bahkan menatap Hanna tak mengerti. Hanna sendiri hanya mengedipkan matanya.

 _"Siapa?"_ Tanya Chansung penasaran.

"Sehun!"

" _Eomma_!" Pekik Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

Apa katanya? Sehun? Oh, _god_! Bagaimana bisa _eomma_ menyebut nama itu dengan fasih? Chanyeol mengerang. Tangannya mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Ssstt, _it's just like a drama, dear_ " ucap Hanna setengah berbisik.

 _"Oh, aku akan segera pulang menyusul kalian. Dan kuharap Chanyeol hyung mengenalkan seseorang itu padaku"_ seru Chansung tanpa mau mendengar kalimat sanggahan dari Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian Chansung memutuskan teleponnya.

Chanyeol menggeram menatap Hanna meminta pertanggungjawaban.

" _Eomma_..."

"Sshh, biar _eomma_ yang mengatur"

"Ish! Jangan melibatkan seseorang lagi dalam hidupku"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau menikah?"

"Ya, itu nanti _eomma_. Nanti. _Appa_ saja menikah dengan _eomma_ saat umur 29 tahun. Masih 4 tahun lagi, _eomma_ "

"Makanya, mencarinya mulai dari sekarang"

"Aku benci komitmen"

"Memangnya _hyung_ pernah patah hati, ya? Perasaan _hyung_ tidak memiliki seseorang yang spesial selain _eomma_ " cibir Chanyoung.

"Eerr... aku seperti anak tiri yang teraniaya" Chanyeol menirukan kalimat Chansung tapi bedanya kali ini ia mengucapkannya dengan kesal.

"Bukan. Anak _eomma_!" Bantah Chanyoung.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mulai menstarter mobilnya. Hanna hanya tertawa kecil mengusap lembut lengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Pukul 18.00. Chanyoung sudah rapi dengan kemeja putihnya yang ia lipat rapi ke siku dan celana jeans biru donker. Penampilannya cukup casual. Tak lupa ia menyampirkan mantel tebalnya berwarna hitam di lengan kirinya. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian sudah rapi? Siap berangkat?"

Jaesung menyembulkan kepalanya pada pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia masih mengenakan setelan jasnya dan wajahnya yang sedikit lelah.

" _Appa_ ?!"

Kedua anak lelakinya langsung menyerbunya dan memeluknya.

" _Appa_ baru pulang?" Tanya Chanyoung.

"Hm, ada _meeting_ kecil dengan _client_ , Chanyoung"

" _Appa_ lebih baik siap-siap, tidak mau kan melihat _eomma_ nanti datang dengan pria lain?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaesung melempar tatapan kesalnya pada Chanyeol.

"Mau tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak. _Well_ , kalian tunggu dibawah, ya?"

"Ya, _appa_ " sahut keduanya bersamaan.

"Hei, ayo. Hayeon _ahjumma_ sudah sampai dari jam lima" suara Hanna membuat Jaesung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hai, sayang. Maaf aku baru pulang" Jaesung menghampiri Hanna.

"Kalau lelah istirahat saja. Biar aku dengan anak-anak"

"Aku akan ikut. Tunggu sebentar"

"Biar kusiapkan bajunya"

"Tidak perlu. Kau tunggu saja dibawah dengan anak-anak"

.

.

.

Jaesung memakirkan mobilnya di restoran yang sudah Hayeon _booking_ untuk acaranya.

" _Come on, dear_. Hayeon _ahjumma_ sudah menunggu di dalam" ucap Hanna saat kedua anaknya tak kunjung turun.

.

.

"Hai, selamat malam" sapa sebuah suara lembut dari belakang.

Chanyeol dan Chanyoung membalikkan badannya. Senyum manis menghiasi bibir seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas dan celana berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya juga tertata sangat rapi.

"Hai, _hyung_ " sapa Chanyoung.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian melangkah pergi.

" _Hyung_! _Wait me_!" Chanyoung mengejar langkahnya.

Lelaki itu, Baekhyun hanya terdiam terpaku. Satu titik air bening lolos dari mata indahnya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara Chanyeol. Sejak dulu. Itu saja lebih dari cukup untuknya.

 _Aku bahkan sudah berusaha menjadi seseorang yang lemah lembut. Aku berusaha menarik lebar-lebar senyum manisku untukmu. Aku berusaha menjadi seseorang yang kau inginkan. Aku bahkan mematikan rasa malu untuk sekedar menyapamu. Tapi kau bahkan selalu tak bisa kugapai. Kau terlihat dekat dan jauh saat aku ingin meraihmu. Apa memilikimu memerlukan perjuangan keras? Aku mengharapkanmu sejak dulu. Sejak eomma dan ahjumma mengenalkan kita_ — batin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kemarilah, nak. Acara akan segera dimulai" seru Hayeon, ibunya.

.

.

Acara memang segera dimulai dengan potong pita dilanjutkan dengan mengumumkan bahwa pemilik Park Florist sudah berpindah ke tangan Park Chanyeol sejak dua tahun lalu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Jadi selama ini ia bekerja menjadi marketing untuk dia?

 _Jadi? Aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi agar kau terkesan padaku, Chanyeol_ — gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau tak pernah berhenti mencintai _hyungku_ , eh?"

"Ch.. Chanyoung?" Baekhyun tergagap.

"Berhentilah mengejarnya. Meski Chansung _hyung_ menyemangatimu untuk selalu mengejarnya. Kau hanya akan terluka, _hyung._ Chanyeol _hyung_ dingin dan tak terjamah. Mengharapkannya sama saja kau menanti puncak Himalaya mencair"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap punggung Chanyoung yang melangkah pergi dengan segelas _fruit punch_ di tangannya. Selama ini Chanyoung hanya ikut mengiyakan apa kata Chansung. Tapi sekarang pria itu berpihak pada Chanyeol. Sejak kapan?! Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Sesaat menjadi kaku saat Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya membawa segelas _Chocolatte_ panas.

"Yeollie..." desisnya tak percaya saat Chanyeol melewatinya begitu saja. Tanpa sadar tangannya meraih lengan Chanyeol. Pria itu berhenti menatapnya datar.

"Tidak. Aku hanya butuh teman mengobrol"

"Maaf, Chanyoung menungguku"

"Boleh aku gabung?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu lalu kembali melangkah. Ia melirik sekilas. Baekhyun berusaha mengikuti langkah lebarnya.

"Kemana saja? Lama sekali" dengus Chanyoung yang duduk sendirian di meja bundar berlapis kain putih dengan garis _gold_ yang melintang di tengah.

" _Where is eomma and appa_?"

Chanyoung menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah meja lain. Terlihat kedua orangtuanya tengah mengobrol dengan kakek dan keluarga Jihyun _ahjumma_.

"Yeollie..." Baekhyun memanggil dengan napas terengahnya.

" _You wanna say something_?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Meski nadanya datar tapi mampu membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

"Aku... aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Tunggu sebentar"

Chanyeol mengernyit saat lelaki itu berlari mencari teman-temannya. Tak lama ia kembali dengan empat orang lelaki.

"Yeollie, mereka temanku"

"Halo, aku Jiyoung"

"Aku Juntae"

"Aku Seungyeon"

"Aku Taeguk"

"Baekhyun benar, kau tampan. Pantas saja ia selalu menolak pria-pria yang lain yang menurutku juga cukup tampan. Ternyata pujaannya jauh lebih tampan" lanjut Taeguk.

Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Taeguk dengan sedikit merona.

"Pujaan?"

"Iya, kau dan Baekhyun bukannya..."

"Dia sepupuku. Tidak lebih. Terimakasih" ucap Chanyeol dingin kemudian melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun terdiam. - _Dia sepupuku. Tidak lebih.- ._ Kalimat itu singkat tapi mampu membuat hatinya nyeri. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol belum bisa ia luluhkan.

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Nyeri itu lebih terasa saat mendengar ucapan tegasnya.

 _-Dia sepupuku. Tidak lebih.-_

Suaranya dingin dan tegas. Lebih baik ia membentakku dariapada mematikanku dengan kalimat itu. Aku tak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku sangat mengharapkannya.

Chanyoung benar. Ia dingin dan tak terjamah. Tapi aku takkan berhenti sampai disini. Biar orang mengataiku pria bodoh! Tapi aku memang bodoh karena belum bisa mendapatkannya. Enam belas tahun aku menantinya. Enam belas tahun aku terlatih untuk mendapatkannya. Dan selama itu pula Chanyeol belum pernah menyentuhku. Berjabat tangan pun belum pernah. Ah! Senyum tipis. Hanya senyum tipis sedikit terpaksa itu sudah cukup membuatku berdesir.

Aku mengusap kasar air mataku, menyelinap keluar restoran yang cukup membuatku semakin sesak. Aku butuh tempat curhat. Chansung adalah satu-satunya tempatku berbagi tentang Chanyeol.

 _"Ya, Baek? Aku harus meeting sebentar lagi"_

"Chansung, apa memang aku harus berhenti mendapatkannya?"

 _"Chanyeol hyung? Memangnya kenapa? Kau dulu pernah bersumpah tak akan berhenti mengejarnya"_

"Hm, tapi ia takkan pernah bisa mencintaiku, Sung"

Chansung terkekeh.

 _"Mungkin tingkat kebekuan hatinya sudah akut. Jadi kau harus mengeluarkan tenaga extra untuk melelehkannya"_

"Tapi ia bilang, aku hanya sepupunya. Tidak lebih. Chansung, ini... ini cukup sakit"

Aku tak bisa menguasai diriku lagi. Sesak itu menjebol pertahananku. Aku rapuh. Hanya karena laki-laki dingin. Pujaanku sejak dulu.

"Lepaskanlah, _hyung_. Kalau kau sakit, kau harus melepasnya. Kau mengikatnya terlalu kencang. Lepaskan dan kau tak akan merasakan sakit itu"

Suara itu rendah tapi aku mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bukan Chansung. Karena Chansung hanya terdiam kemudian memutuskan teleponnya. Aku sempat mendengar ia harus segera memasuki ruang _meeting_. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Aku tak menemuka siapa-siapa. Tunggu! Itu punggung Chanyoung. Apa itu tadi Chanyoung?

Aku menatap nanar dua kakak beradik yang kini memasuki mobilnya.

 _-Lepaskanlah. Kau mengikatnya terlalu kencang.-_

Aku telah mengikat perasanku padanya terlalu kencang dan terlalu lama. Ya. Pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang merasakan sakit itu. Andai saja aku diberi kesempatan permintaan yang akan dikabulkan, aku akan meminta dia untukku.

Apa aku ini tidak cukup baik? Apa aku ini tidak menarik? Selintas pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak bermutu singgah di benakku. Sesaat kemudian aku menatap mobil hitam itu meninggalkan pelataran parkir. Padahal jam masih menujukkan pukul 10 malam.

 **Baekhyun POV End.**

.

.

.

" _Appa_ , mampir ke rumah Lay sebentar, ya?" Pinta Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jaesung dari balik kemudi.

"Aku ingin mengambil pesananku untuk pemotretan besok"

"Pemotretan?" Jaesung mengernyit.

"Yeollie akan mengikuti lomba lagi. Kemarin Yeollie sudah meneleponmu kan?" Ucap Hanna.

"Ah, _appa_ payah. Lupa padaku" cibir Chanyeol memberengut.

"Kenapa harus _eomma_ yang jadi modelnya, nak?" Tanya Jaesung.

"Aku maunya _eomma_. Tapi kalau _appa_ melarang, aku akan cari model lain"

Hanna melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Jaesung. Jaesung hanya meringis. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang kini terdiam melemparkan tatapannya ke luar jendela. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Yeollie..." panggil Hanna.

Chanyeol tak bergeming. Ia masih terdiam tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Yeol, dimana rumah Lay?" Tanya Jaesung.

Tak ada jawaban. Chanyoung menepuk bahunya. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian ia kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Disini saja, _appa_. _Appa_ langsung pulang saja. Sepertinya aku akan menginap dirumah Lay"

"Yeollie..." panggil Hanna.

.

Chanyeol sudah melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang perumahan menuju kerumah Lay.

Ia tak mengerti dengan keputusannya. Ayahnya bahkan terlihat meragukan profesinya atau mungkin bahkan tak rela Hanna terlibat dalam profesi konyol anaknya?! Chanyeol menendang asal kerikil-kerikil yang ia jumpai dalam setiap langkahnya.

Rumah bercat abu-abu. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu itu perlahan. Tak lama seorang pria membukakan pintunya.

"Park, ya? Lay, ini Park!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat kakak Lay memanggilkan Lay untuknya.

"Ya!" Terdengar langkah-langkah lari kecil menuruni anak tangga. Lay datang membawa satu _paperbag_ pesanannya.

" _Hey, man_. Naik apa?"

"Naik _taxi_ "

"Ayo, masuk"

Terdengar suara wanita sedang asyik mengobrol. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa tak nyaman.

"Siapa, nak?"

"Ada Park, bu. Teman Lay" Lay menjawab seruan ibunya.

Tak lama seorang wanita paruh baya hadir bersama seorang wanita yang kira-kira hanya terpaut tiga tahun lebih muda dari ibu Lay.

Chanyeol hanya terpaku menata wanita itu. Ini adalah penyebabnya kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa tak nyaman.

"Lay, aku harus pulang sekarang" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan lagi di rumah"

Ia semakin tak nyaman saat wanita itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dalam hati ia berharap wanita itu tidak mengenalinya. Tapi mustahil, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya.

"Y-yeol... yeollie?!" Desis wanita itu.

Chanyeol terperangah. Ia segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan rumah itu. Ternyata bibinya Lay adalah wanita yang tak ingin ia lihat selamanya.

Kenapa dunia begitu sempit? Ia berlari membelah malam yang dingin di terpa salju ini. Sempat terdengar teriakan wanita itu memanggil namanya berusaha mengejarnya namun berhenti karena Chanyeol sudah jauh berlari.

Chanyeol menghempaskan napasnya keras-keras didalam sebuah taksi. Ia tak tahu harus kemana. Ia bahkan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya keputusan untuk menyusul ibunya ke Korea adalah hal yang salah. Kenapa Tuhan mempertemukan dengan wanita yang dulu telah membuangnya? Kenapa ia harus bertemu Baekhyun? Lalu kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya meragukan jalannya. Terlebih profesinya.

.

 _Vave Cafe_. Kafe yang buka 24 jam. Chanyeol tak tahu kenapa langkahnya membawanya ke tempat ini. Ini _weekend ._ Masih banyak anak muda yang menghabiskan waktu disini walaupun sangat dingin.

" _Choco Sunday_ 1" ucap Chanyeol tanpa menatap petugas kasir.

"3000 won"

Suara itu? Chanyeol menegakkan wajahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Ia kemudian mengangsurkan uang sebanyak tiga lembar 1000 won kepada lelaki itu.

"Ada lagi yang bisa ku bantu?"

" _No. Thanks_ "

"Terimakasih kembali. Semoga menikmati pelayanan kami dengan baik"

Lelaki itu masih terbalut perban di salah satu sikunya. Chanyeol mengamati lelaki itu. Kebetulan dibelakangnya tidak ada yang mengantri.

"Hanya luka kecil. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menuntut pertanggungjawaban kok" ucap lelaki itu lirih tetapi tulus. Masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa kau memang selalu tersenyum?" Tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Ya. Kata sebagian orang senyum adalah ibadah"

"Oh"

"Kau tidak dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak"

Chanyeol kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah tersenyum tipis pada lelaki itu. Ia tak berniat pulang malam ini. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri menghabiskan malam yang dingin ini. Merenungi apa yang membuatnya sesak seperti ini. Sesaat ia benar-benar merasa sendiri.

Chanyeol tertawa lirih. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sesaat ia menyesap minumannya. Campuran cokelat dan _fresh milk_ dengan toping parutan cokelat dan _jelly_ cokelat. _Chocosunday._

Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Beberapa panggilan dari Lay ia abaikan. Panggilan dari Jaesung dan Hanna pun tak lagi ia hiraukan bahkan kedua adiknya. Ia benar-benar ingin sendiri. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa ia mampu dan bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Sedang banyak pikiran, ya?"

Chanyeol mendengus saat lelaki itu menghampirinya setelah mengantar pesanan pelanggan lain. Ia menatap lelaki itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Kalau _team server_ kekurangan orang, biasanya aku turun mengantar pesanan"

"Oh"

"Kau butuh teman mengobrol?" Tanya Sehun.

"Memangnya kau mau menemaniku?" Tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Kalau kau sabar. Setengah jam lagi waktuku pulang"

"Hm"

Lelaki itu kembali ke kasir, melayani beberapa pelanggan. Setengah jam kemudian lelaki itu tak terlihat lagi di kasir.

.

"Hai"

Chanyeol menegakkan wajahnya menatap lelaki itu yang tersenyum manis. Ia mengenakan t-shirt hitam dan mantel tebal berwarna hitam serta syal berwarna cokelat yang melilit di lehernya. Tas selempangnya tergantung di pundaknya.

"Hai. Duduklah. Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak"

"Tenang saja. Aku yang membayarimu"

"Aku hanya menawarkan diriku untuk menemanimu mengobrol. Bukan meminta untuk dibayari minum"

"Apa kau selalu melakukan hal seperti ini pada setiap pelangganmu?"

Sehun tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak. Baru kali ini. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Kau selalu pulang tengah malam?"

"Hm. Aku berada disini setiap malam"

"Kenapa tidak meminta pagi saja?"

"Aku bekerja di tempat lain"

"Oh iya?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap lelaki itu. Lelaki yang membuat hatinya berdesir. Lelaki yang berbicara tanpa nada.

"Apa kau memang dingin menjadi orang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya"

"Kenapa?"

"Memang seperti ini"

"Bohong. Aku tidak percaya. Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan"

"Tsk. Tahu apa kau" cibir Chanyeol.

Sehun malah tertawa. Itu membuatnya heran.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau. Aku tak pernah berpikir bisa bertemu dan mengobrol dengan orang sepertimu" Sehun terkekeh.

"Oh, kau tidak pulang, Sehun?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak. Bukankah kau besok pagi harus kembali bekerja?"

"Besok jatahku libur. Awal pekan. Biasanya orang kantoran akan libur pada akhir pekan. Tapi untuk orang seperti kami liburnya bergilir"

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sejenak ia melupakan masalahnya. Sehun lelaki yang supel tetapi tidak murahan. Ia tertawa lepas. Ia nyaman menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa ada unsur-unsur tertentu. Semua yang ia lakukan murni karena dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak ada yang mencari, jam segini belum pulang?"

"Tidak ada. Ibuku di Gangnam dengan kakakku"

"Jadi kau disini sendiri?"

"Hm, begitulah"

"Kau, sendirian..."

"Tsk. Bukan masalah, kan? Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Buktinya aku lima tahun disini dan aku masih baik-baik saja"

" _Awesome_!"

Sehun tertawa mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Ini pertama kalinya ia menikmati obrolan dengan orang lain. Dan itu Sehun. Lelaki yang ia kenal secara tak sengaja.

.

 **Sehun POV**

" _Awesome_!"

Ia berdecak saat aku menceritakan hidupku bahwa aku berjuang seorang diri di tanah perantauan impian orang-orang kampung. Aku hanya tertawa mengibaskan tanganku.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, Chanyeol"

Ia terkekeh. Kurasa ia mulai menunjukkan sikap hangatnya. Setahuku ia orang yang dingin. Aku bahkan masih ingat saat dirumah sakit, ia bersikap ketus dengan seorang lelaki yang bibi Hanna sebut adalah kakak sepupunya.

Malam ini aku kembali menjumpai dirinya setelah beberapa hari tak melihatnya. Ia datang sendiri. Wajahnya kusut penuh dengan masalah. Entah apa yang membuatku berani bicara banyak dengannya. Kupikir ia akan menolakku. Nyatanya ia menerimaku, bercerita tentang hal-hal ringan seputar kesibukan masing-masing. Aku melirik jam di tanganku. Pukul 4 pagi.

"Oh, maafkan aku Sehun. Seharusnya kau sudah istirahat jam segini"

"Tak apa. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu. Kau sendiri tidak pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku disini"

"Kau bisa bawa motor?"

"Kau naik motor?"

"Ya. Kau bisa?"

"Kau menantangku?"

"Hm, ayo ke Nami _island._ Kita naik _subway,_ nanti motornya dititipkan saja di sana"

"Jauh?"

"Sekitar 1,5 jam dari sini"

"Sampai sana pagi?"

"Ya, kau bisa menikmati salju yang indah menghiasi pohon-pohon disana. Daripada kau disini tidak jelas. Lagipula siapa tahu tempatnya bisa untuk referensi fotomu"

"Oh iya?"

"Ya. Apa kau berminat?"

Pria itu memandangiku dari ujung kepalaku hingga kakiku yang mengenakan sepatu _convers_ kebanggaanku.

"Jaket?"

"Ada. Aku bawa. _Well_ , tunggu di depan. Aku akan mengambil motornya sekaligus pinjam helm temanku"

Ia menaikkan alisnya tanda tak keberatan. Kulihat ia sudah beranjak. Ah! Sehun! Apa yang ada dibenakmu? Kau mengajak pergi seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal! Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri sambil melangkah menuju ke parkiran setelah aku meminjam helm pada temanku.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan ini padamu" ketus pria itu menyambar helm dari tanganku.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa? Ini dingin sekali dan lagipula jauh" tanyanya saat aku sudah duduk manis di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sering melakukan perjalanan gila dengan teman-teman satu kerjaanku"

"Tapi, kau..."

"Aku sudah memakai mantel tebal dan aku tidak kedinginan. Sudahlah ayo kita jalan"

Dia tak menjawab lagi. Yang kurasakan ia mulai membawa motorku meninggalkan kafe itu. Dia cukup pintar mendengar instruksi-instruksi dariku yang tak pernah berhenti dari mulut isengku.

" _Well_ , kau tinggal lurus saja, Chanyeol. Di sana Sangbong _station._ Kita akan naik _subway_ dari sana"

" _Damn it_! _It's so cool_!" Teriaknya sambil bergidik menahan hawa dingin dari salju yang mulai turun lagi.

Aku hanya tertawa dengan kedua tanganku kusembunyikan di saku jaketku. Ia menambah sedikit kecepatan motor itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai di Nami _island_. Salju-salju disini sungguh sangat indah, menghiasi pepohonan-pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang dan berjajar rapi. Kulihat ia menghela napasnya.

"Coba kau lihat diatas sana"

"Oh! Ini keren, Sehun" serunya yang mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

" _Take me a picture, please_ " pintanya menyerahkan ponselnya padaku.

Ia berpose dengan santai, _cool_ gayanya. Lagipula mau pose apapun ia akan tetap terlihat keren.

"Kita berdua" ucapnya datar.

Atau memang pria ini selalu datar? Aku mendekat. Senyum tipis diantaraku dan dia berlatar belakang pepohonan indah yang bertaburan rintik-rintik salju.

Sejenak ia terdiam menatap langit yang masih saja menjatuhkan titik-titik salju dari atas. Ia menghela napasnya seakan mengalirkan cerita keluh kesalnya pada langit diatas sana. Aku menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Terkadang kita harus berpura-pura kuat menghadapi pahit yang ada. Tapi tanpa sadar kita sendiri yang harus benar-benar menguatkan. Tak ada yang benar-benar bisa untuk kita andalkan selain diri kita sendiri. Kau pasti bisa. Apapun masalahmu, kaulah yang bertanggungjawab untuk menyelesaikannya. Buktikan kalau kau benar-benar mampu"

Ia terdiam, menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

" _We're friend_?" Tanyanya lirih.

" _Yeah. If you wanna_ "

" _So..._ "

" _We're friend_. Apa kau tidak pernah berteman, eh?"

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman sedekat ini"

Aku tertawa. Ia menatapku sebal.

"Jadi, apa kau masih berminat melanjutkan pertemanan kita?"

"Kelihatannya kau menarik. Tidak seperti yang lain"

"Ya, orang bilang aku tidak menarik karena aku yang hm... biasa-biasa saja"

Ia hanya tertawa lirih.

"Tidak semua orang mengatakan seperti itu. Ada saat dimana nanti kau akan sangat berarti bagi seseorang. Tenang saja"

"Ucapanmu seperti orang mabuk, Chanyeol"

"Katakanlah begitu. Aku sedang mabuk dan tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di tempat ini"

"Konyol sekali!"

Lagi-lagi ia hanya terkekeh.

 **Sehun POV End.**

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 9 pagi Chanyeol baru kembali ke Seoul. Ia turun dari sebuah taksi setelah tadi mengantar Sehun sampai di rumahnya. Langkahnya santai memasuki rumahnya menuju kamarnya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin Chanyoung menjemput Chansung di bandara, gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Selesai mandi ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang karena semalaman belum tidur sama sekali. Ia bahkan tak menggubris suara keributan dibawah yang terdengar jelas di telinganya. Dalam sekejap ia sudah tak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut dan basah di area wajahnya. Tangan lembut yang mengusap kepalanya. Ia mendapati senyum lembut di antara tangisnya. Hanna.

"Kau membuat _eomma_ cemas. Kau tidak pulang semalaman. Tidak seperti biasanya kau begini. Kau bahkan tidak menginap di rumah Lay. Kau kemana, sayang?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Perasaan bersalah menyelinap di hatinya. Ia tak pernah melihat Hanna menangis sebelumnya. Chanyeol bangun, menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Kepalanya menunduk, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tangan Hanna bergerak lembut mengusap wajah Chanyeol.

" _Appa_ melukaimu, kan? Dengar _eomma_ , Yeollie tetap anak _eomma_. Kebanggaan _eomma_ "

Chanyeol menegakkan wajahnya. Lidahnya kelu. Wanita cantik di hadapannya nyatanya masih menjadi kekuatan sekaligus kelemahannya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dariku, _eomma_ " desis Chanyeol.

"Karena Yeollie adalah salah satu alasan _eomma_ bertahan hingga saat ini. Kita pernah melewati sakit bersama, sayang. Sejak kau bayi bahkan. Kita berdua. Hanya berdua sebelum _appa_ kembali..."

"Saat aku berumur tiga tahun" Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimat Hanna dengan bergetar.

Hanna mengangguk meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan _appa. Appa_ hanya lelah dengan kesibukannya. Bukan maksud _appa_ meremehkan pekerjaanmu, sayang"

"Tapi, _eomma_..."

"Ya, _eomma_ tahu. Kau masih punya _eomma_ yang selalu mendukungmu. Apapun itu"

Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan sesaknya. Dalam hitungan detik ia sudah melebur kedalam pelukan Hanna. Peduli setan ada yang menganggapnya cengeng bahkan manja. Nyatanya ia masih anak kecilnya Hanna.

"Yeollie bertemu wanita itu. Ternyata wanita itu bibinya Lay. Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Lay"

"Kenapa? Bukankah Lay itu sahabatmu?"

"Hm, tapi wanita itu pasti akan memanfaatkan Lay"

"Yeol, bagaimanapun juga dia ibu kandungmu. Kau harus menjalin hubungan baik..."

" _In your dream, eomma_! Dan kalau _eomma_ sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Tapi meski _eomma_ sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, aku mungkin akan lebih memilih hidup sendiri"

"Kau ini keras kepala"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Hanna terkekeh kemudian mengecup lembut pipi Chanyeol.

"Chansung sudah datang tadi pagi. Dia sedang menemui Baekhyun bersama Chanyoung. Kau belum makan, kan? Ayo bangun, kita makan. _Eomma_ sudah lama tak menyuapimu"

" _Eomma_ akan menyuapiku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Yaa!" Seru Chanyeol merangkul pundak Hanna.

Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan binar bahagianya saat Hanna sudah menyiapkan nasi goreng kimchi kesukaannya dan segelas susu cokelat hangat.

"Kau kemana saja semalam?"

"Duduk-duduk di kafe"

"Tidak minum, kan?"

"Tidak, _eomma_. Hanya cokelat"

"Sampai pagi?"

"Aku bertemu Sehun. Dia mengajakku ke Nami _island_ "

Hanna terperangah. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah mengunyah nasi goreng kimchinya.

"Sehun?"

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Astaga, Yeollie. Kau..."

"Hanya jalan, _eomma_ "

"Jalan atau jalan?"

Chanyeol mendelik kesal sambil menerima suapan dari Hanna selanjutnya. Hanna hanya terkekeh.

"Kencan juga tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah besar, nak" ledek Hanna.

" _You're the one, eomma_ "

" _I'm your mom. And you need someone. A someone who you will call his ' mine'_ "

Chanyeol terdiam menatap Hanna seakan ia belum siap membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Hanna tahu benar. Kenangan-kenangan pahit masa lalu merubahnya menjadi seperti ini. Membuat Chanyeol selalu berpikiran bahwa Hanna selalu melindunginya. Yang selalu ada untuknya. Jadi apa yang ia miliki sepatutnya ia berikan untuk Hanna.

"Sehun pribadi yang baik. Baekhyun pribadi yang lembut. Jadi siapa yang akan kau bawakan untuk _eomma_?"

" _None_ "

"Yeollie..."

" _Not now. Maybe later. And maybe not both_ "

" _So_?"

" _Now just you, eomma. Now, i just wanna spend my time with you. I don't think about it later_ " sahut Chanyeol malas.

"Nak, kau sudah cukup dewasa"

" _Eomma, let's me stay with you, please_ "

Hanna hanya menghela napasnya. Melihat mata cokelat keemasannya yang menatap sendu, membuatnya luluh. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut cokelat Chanyeol.

"Ini lebih baik, _eomma_ "

"Mau ke kantor _appa_? _Eomma_ janji mau antar makan siang untuk _appa_ "

" _No. Eomma_ naik _taxi_ saja"

"Kenapa? Kau masih marah dengan _appa_?"

"Menurut _eomma_?"

"Ayolah, maafkan _appa_. Habis dari kantor _appa_ , kita makan diluar. Terserah Yeollie mau dimana" rayu Hanna.

" _Just you and me_?"

"Hm, _you wanna_?"

"Cokelat?"

"Terserah Yeollie"

" _Well_ , aku mandi dulu"

"Hm, dandan yang rapi dan tampan biar orang-orang menyangkamu sedang kencan dengan _eomma_ " seru Hanna sambil terkikik saat Chanyeol menaiki anak tangga.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa keras mendengar kalimat konyol Hanna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Gimana ChanHun nya? Kurang greget ya? Muehehehe tunggu aja, setelah ini ChanHun nya bakal sering muncul kok:3**

 **.**

 **Thanks for review~**

 **.**

 **Salam gulugulu^ω^**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHOCO LOVA**

 **.**

 **Adapted from Choco Lova by S Andi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

 **T**

 **Romance, Angst, Family, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanna tak pernah menggunakan _dress_ kemana-mana selain ke acara pesta. Hari ini ia hanya mengenakan blouse dan celana skinny jeans warna biru donker. Tak lupa mantel tebal berwarna putih yang melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin musim salju. Kaki putihnya dibungkus dengan boots. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memakai sweater tebal berwarna hitam dan bergaris serta celana jeans biru donker dengan sepatu conversnya.

Chanyeol memasuki lobby perkantoran milik ayahnya. Tangannya bertengger manis di pundak Hanna.

"Mr. Park ada?" Tanya Hanna pada resepsionis.

"Sudah membuat janji, Mrs?"

"Mrs. Park? Masuk saja. Beliau ada di ruangannya" seorang pria tiga puluhan menyapanya.

Hanna tersenyum mengikuti pria itu menuju ke lift khusus direksi.

"Aku tunggu disini ya, _eomma_ " bisik Chanyeol menunjuk pada kursi panjang.

" _Are you kidding me_? Masuk, nak. Jangan bilang kau masih marah dengan _appa_ "

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. Setengah hati ia mengikuti langkah Hanna. Kali ini tangan Hanna menggeret tangannya setelah tadi Chanyeol melepas rangkulannya.

.

"Hai, sayang" sapa Jaesung menghampiri Hanna, memeluknya sebentar.

"Yeol?" Chanyeol hanya terdiam bersandar di dinding saat Jaesung menyapanya.

"Kau kemana saja semalaman? _Appa_ meneleponmu berkali-kali"

"Sstt, jangan memarahinya" bisik Hanna.

"Aku hanya mencemaskannya, Hann. Aku tidak memarahinya"

"Tapi caramu bertanya seolah-olah kau akan memarahinya"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Nak, _come in_ " panggil Hanna lembut.

Chanyeol menghampirinya tanpa menatap ayahnya.

"Maafkan _appa_ , nak. _Appa_ tidak bermaksud membuatmu..."

" _I know_ " jawab Chanyeol singkat sebelum ayahnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau memeluk ayahmu?"

Chanyeol menatap ayahnya. Ia mendapati ayahnya tersenyum lebar dengan alis yang naik-turun, membuatnya luluh seketika. Ia mengecup singkat pipi ayahnya yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan oleh ayahnya. Sebenarnya ia tak marah dengan ayahnya. Ia hanya kecewa.

"Kau belum ceritakan pada _appa_ , kemana saja semalam? Kangjun tak bisa menemukanmu" sungut ayahnya.

"Nami _island_ "

"Dengan siapa?" Jengit ayahnya.

"Dengan Sehun, sayang. Lelaki yang hampir ku tabrak" ucap Hanna lembut.

"Astaga, kau membawa lari anak orang"

"Sehun yang mengajakku, _appa_ "

"Apa dia orang baik-baik? _Appa_ tidak mau kau mengenal anak berandalan. Di Seoul sangat banyak orang seperti itu berkeliaran, _dude_!"

"Tentu saja dia orang baik-baik" ketus Chanyeol.

Jaesung mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Kau membelanya, eh? Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya"

"Tidak. Ia temanku"

"Teman saja atau teman kencan?"

" _Appa_!"

"Teman kencan juga tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah dewasa, nak" goda Jaesung.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus saat kedua orang tuanya mengerling jahil. Sesaat kemudian ruangan menjadi hangat karena kelakarnya sambil menemani makan siang ayahnya.

" _Well_ , aku pergi dulu dengan Chanyeol ya, Jae?" Pamit Hanna.

"Kemana?"

" _Appa_ selalu ingin tahu urusan orang" cibir Chanyeol.

"Jangan kau bawa ibumu ke _club_ "

"Aku akan membelikannya _margarita_ "

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras saat Jaesung melotot lebar. Namun tak urung ia ikut terkekeh. Ia yakin Chanyeol takkan melakukan hal itu. Anak-anaknya takkan ada yang meneguk minuman sialan itu barang setetespun.

.

.

.

Hanna mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kafe saat Chanyeol membawanya masuk dengan tangan yang tak pernah lepas dari pundaknya. Seakan ia harus menjaga Hanna dari tatapan-tatapan liar para lelaki hidung belang untuknya. Terlebih untuk ayahnya. Ia memang sangat posesif pada Hanna. Bukan hal yang aneh karena Hanna masih terlihat mempesona seperti wanita usia tiga puluhan. Kulitnya putih mulus, bibirnya merah. Apalagi rambut hitam lurusnya baru saja diberi warna cokelat coffe sesuai permintaan Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau sering ke kafe ini?" Tanya Hanna sambil duduk di kursi yang baru saja ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Iya. Enak kan tempatnya?"

"Enak. Apa Sehun bekerja disini?"

"Hm. _Eomma_ mau pesan apa?"

"Samakan saja denganmu, nak"

" _As your wish, eomma. Chocomint, you wanna eomma_?"

"Hangat, Yeol"

Chanyeol mengangkat ibu jarinya sambil menuju ke kasir. Tidak ada lelaki itu. Karena hari ini ia libur.

" _Corn flake with cheese 1, chocomint hot 2, how much_?"

Kasir itu melebarkan senyumnya. Tapi tidak setulus Sehun.

"10000 won. _By card or..._ "

Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan _card_ nya sebelum lelaki itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ada lagi yang bisa ku bantu?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menerima _card_ nya kembali. Ia segera kembali ke mejanya tanpa menjawab ucapan terimakasih dari petugas kasir itu.

"Sebentar lagi Sehun datang" ucap Hanna begitu Chanyeol datang.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Hm, _eomma_ meneleponnya"

"Astaga, _eomma . Eomma_ kan sudah janji. Hanya kita berdua" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

Hanna terkekeh.

"Kau sebegitu kesalnya acaramu diganggu. Haha, _eomma_ bercanda. Oh iya, kapan kau akan mengambil gambarnya, sayang?"

" _Eomma_ ingin sekali menjadi modelku, ya?"

"Oh, jadi sekarang sudah ada Sehun?"

"Ish! Bercanda, _eomma_. Modelku tetap _eomma. You're my mood booster_ " ucap Chanyeol.

"Kapan-kapan ajak Sehun kerumah, ya?"

"Kapan-kapan"

"Chansung barusan telepon. Nanti malam Baekhyun mau main kerumah. Ikut makan malam. Apa kau akan mengajak Sehun?"

"Tidak. Aku harus mengecek email dari kafeku, _eomma_ "

Kenapa memangnya? Kau selalu terlihat tak suka kalau mendengar bahkan bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Apa ia punya salah padamu?"

Esen menyesap _chocomint_ nya perlahan. Ia mengedikkan bahunya.

"Sayang..."

"Hanya tidak suka. Bukan benci. Karena ya... kau tahulah _eomma_. Dia selalu mengejarku"

"Oh, tapi kau bisa memberitahunya secara baik-baik, nak. Mungkin dia bisa mengerti dan berhenti mengharapkanmu. Baekhyun cukup dewasa. Dia pria yang lembut"

"Tidak seperti _eomma_ "

"Eeerrr, kau masih kekeh ingin mencari yang seperti _eomma_?"

"Salahnya dimana?"

"Tidak ada yang sama, nak"

"Tidak harus sama. Yang penting tulus seperti _eomma_ "

"Baekhyun tulus, kok. Buktinya adik-adikmu dan ayahmu bisa dekat"

" _So_? Ahra _ahjumma_ tulus. Tapi kenapa _appa_ memilih _eomma_ "

"Karena ada kamu"

"Kan _eomma_ bisa menolak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mau menerima _eomma_ apa adanya. Yang penting hidup dengan _eomma_ "

Hanna terdiam. Cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Seberapa keras Baekhyun berjuang untuk Chanyeol kalau Chanyeol sendiri tak pernah mengharap kehadirannya cinta bukan lagi cinta. Yang ada ego yang tumbuh dalam diri Baekhyun.

" _I know you, dear_ " ucap Hanna mengusap bahu lebar Chanyeol.

" _Thanks a lot, eomma. I love you so many_ "

" _More than you know, dear_ "

" _So, i have something for you, eomma_ "

" _Oh, what is it_?"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya kemudian beranjak menuju ke luar kafe. Hanna mengernyit heran. Lima menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan _paperbag_ di tangannya.

" _For you, eomma_ " ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja"

Tangan Hanna membuka _paperbag_ yang berisi kotak berwarna hijau tosca di dalamnya. Seketika mulutnya membulat saat melihat gaun panjang berwarna peach tersimpan di dalam kotak hijau tosca itu.

"Yeol, ini mahal loh" desis Hanna begitu melihat brand yang membuat matanya melebar.

"Kau bisa menghabiskan hampir separuh tabunganmu" lanjutnya.

"Tak seberapa dibanding _eomma_ yang selalu ada untukku" jawabnya santai.

" _So_ , aku mau _eomma_ pakai itu saat aku foto nanti"

"Ah, tidak ah"

" _Eomma_..."

Hanna terkikik lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Iya, sayang"

" _Thanks so much, eomma_ " Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya.

Tangannya merangkul pundak Hanna. Ia tak peduli beberapa pasang mata mungkin menge-cap nya simpanan wanita tua. Hanna sendiri tak memprotes sikap Chanyeol. Yang ada ia bahagia anaknya teramat mencintainya, dekat dengannya. Tidak seperti anak kebanyakan yang seakan tak menganggap orang tuanya ada.

"Nak, ayo kita ke florist"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau"

"Ayolah, mungkin kau bisa menggunakan tempatnya sebagai latar belakang untuk fotomu"

"Tidak mau. Nanti ada Baekhyun"

"Kan ada Chansung"

" _Eomma_ , Chansung kan usil"

"Ajak Sehun saja. Biar Chansung tidak usil lagi"

"Tidak. Kenapa harus Sehun?"

"Memangnya kau mau mengajak Lay? Jongdae? Minseok?"

Chanyeol menggeram.

"Biar _eomma_ yang telepon"

Belum sempat mengeluarkan kalimat, Hanna sudah lebih dulu berbicara dengan Sehun. Chanyeol hanya mengatupkan rahangnya.

"Ayo, kita jemput ke rumahnya"

" _Eomma..._ "

Hanna menggelengkan kepalanya menarik tangan Chanyeol yang enggan beranjak. Dengan malas Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya. Lagi-lagi tangannya bertengger manis di pundak Hanna.

 _ **Brugh!**_

Seseorang menabrak sisi badan Hanna. Kalau saja Chanyeol tak menahannya mungkin Hanna sudah terjatuh. Seseorang itu pria setengah baya dengan setelan jas rapinya.

"Maaf"

" _Nevermind_ " jawab Hanna singkat.

"Nyonya Park?" Pria itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Pria itu beralih menatap Chanyeol yang begitu rapat di samping Hanna, mengeratkan rangkulan di pundak Hanna.

"Maaf. Kami harus segera pergi" ucap Chanyeol datar membawa Hanna kembali melangkah.

 _Kau harus tahu mr. Park. Wanita yang kau bangga-banggakan ternyata memiliki simpanan. Pria muda._ — batin seseorang itu lalu menyeringai setelahnya mengabadikan momen itu tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

" _Eomma_ kenal?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu di dalam mobil.

"Hanya sekedar tahu. Dia saingan bisnis _appa_ mu"

"Hm, kurasa ia merencanakan sesuatu"

"Haha. Kau kan pria tampannya _eomma._ Lihat saja pasti gosip itu akan keluar, nak"

Chanyeol hanya berdecak kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumah Sehun untuk menjemput lelaki itu sesuai perintah Hanna.

.

.

Sehun sudah rapi dengan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih dan juga mantel berwarna cokelat.

"Siang, bibi" sapa Sehun sambil membungkukkan kepala dan badannya dengan sopan kepada Hanna begitu masuk ke mobil hitam itu.

"Halo Sehun. Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik, bibi. Bibi sehat?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

"Chanyeol, hai. Aku lupa belum menyapamu"

"Hai" sapanya singkat dengan senyum tipisnya.

Hanna terkikik.

"Biasanya kau tidak mau menjawab sapaan orang"

" _Eomma_!" Geram Chanyeol.

" _Well_ , Sehun. Kau harus memaklumi sikapnya yang tak bisa ditebak. Ia memang menjengkelkan"

"Chanyeol baik kok, bibi"

"Kau dengar kan, _eomma_?"

"Ya. Hanya pada Sehun"

Eeeerrrr— Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Hanna jelas-jelas menggodanya. Namun ia heran, Sehun bersikap biasa saja.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun POV.**

Aku tak menyangka Hanna _ahjumma_ akan datang siang ini dengan Chanyeol. Aku melihat mobil hitam milik Hanna _ahjumma_ memasuki pelataran parkir Park Florist. Aku bekerja disini sebagai staff marketing membantu _eomma_ yang sejak dulu mengelola Florist milik Hanna _ahjumma_. Florist ini sekarang bukan hanya sebatas menjual bunga tapi juga menangani pembuatan taman dalam skala kecil ataupun besar. Ternyata Chanyeol yang mencetuskan ide untuk membangun kerja sama dengan para kontraktor. Ia pria yang cerdas. Nilai plus buatnya dimataku.

Pria itu semakin _gentle_ saat membukakan pintu untuk Hanna _ahjumma_. Aku ingin bergegas menyambutnya tetapi kemudian tertahan saat Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil lainnya. Seorang lelaki yang menurutku biasa saja keluar dari mobil itu. Kulihat Hanna _ahjumma_ menggandeng tangannya. Sementara Chanyeol merengkuh pundak Hanna _ahjumma._

Siapa pria itu? Setahuku Jungsoo _hyung_ di Itali. Apa mungkin Hansung _hyung_? Atau Gohyuk _hyung_? Ah tidak mungkin. Kedua anak lelaki Hyunri _ahjumma_ kan sudah berkeluarga. Entah kenapa aku merasa sesak seketika.

"Baekhyun, ibu ada?" Tanya Hanna _ahjumma._

Aku tergagap, menjawab pertanyaan Hanna _ahjumma_ dengan anggukan. Aku menatap pria itu penuh tanya. Ia memberiku seulas senyuman. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk membalasnya. Yang kulihat Hanna _ahjumma_ sudah berlalu bersama pria itu.

"Yeollie!" Panggilku pada pria yang berjalan mengekori Hanna _ahjumma._

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Itu siapa?" Aku menatapnya meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Penting?"

"Katalanlah iya. Apa itu temanmu?"

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

Teman? Sejak kapan Chanyeol mempunyai teman sedekat itu? Bahkan dengan mudahnya ia masuk dalam kehidupan Chanyeol dan Hanna _ahjumma_ tanpa perjuangan. Sementara aku? Aku bahkan belum bisa menyentuhnya sejak dulu. Aku tak bisa memasuki kehidupannya. Kenapa lelaki itu melakukannya dengan sangat mudah?

Yang kulihat Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapanku menyusul Hanna _ahjumma._ Tes. Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari kedua mataku. Aku cemburu? Terang saja. Apa itu salah? Rasanya sangat sakit.

"Mana Chanyeol _hyung_?" Tanya Chansung yang baru kembali dari minimarket bersama Chanyoung.

"Di dalam" jawabku singkat menyembunyikan air mataku.

"Tumben kau tidak mengejarnya" ledek Chansung setelah meneguk minuman dinginnya.

"Ayo masuk"

"Kau duluan"

"Ayo!" Chansung menggeret tanganku.

Aku mendengar jelas obrolan hangat dari ruang kerja _eomma_ yang terbuka lebar pintunya. Mereka tengah duduk di sofa putih itu.

"Sehun. Namamu bagus, nak. Masih kuliah atau?"

"Aku sudah bekerja, bibi"

"O-oh. Dimana?"

"Di kafe, bibi kalau malam. Kalau pagi aku di toko buku"

"Woah, kau bekerja hampir seharian dan itu setiap hari. Tidak lelah?"

Kudengar lelaki itu tertawa renyah menggelengkan kepalanya. _Eomma_ bahkan bisa langsung akrab dengan lelaki itu.

 **Baekhyun POV End.**

.

.

"Hai _eomma, hyung_?! Kemana saja?!"

Chansung menerjang kakaknya. Bukan niat menerjang sebenarnya. Namun kaki sialnya tersandung kaki meja sofa.

"Chansung!" Pekik Chanyeol mengerang sakit. Chansung hanya terkekeh sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

" _I miss you so bad, my bro_!" Ucap Chansung.

" _Who is_?"

" _This is Sehun. I've been told, yeah_?" Ucap Hanna.

Chansung mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun? Ia kembali menatap lelaki itu.

"Apa ini kekasihmu?" Pekik Chansung menghadap pada Chanyeol.

"Manis" gumam Chansung.

Chanyeol mendelik kesal pada Chansung yang tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya.

Sementara Chanyoung terdiam melirik Baekhyun yang terpaku dengan tatapan nanarnya. Jelas sekali kalau pria itu tengah patah hati. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya gugup saat matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Chanyoung seolah berkata _-bukankah aku sudah bilang, lepaskanlah?!-._

Chansung menatap Baekhyun seakan ia tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Baek, ayo kita lanjutkan obrolan yang tadi"

Chansung menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ke taman belakang.

.

"Kau boleh menangis sekarang"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Terasa pedih. Wajahnya sudah basah dengan air matanya. Ia menggigit bibir dalamnya untuk meredam isakan tangisnya.

"Ini... ini sangat... menyakitkan. Kenapa harus dia? Dia bahkan dengan mudahnya menggenggam Chanyeol. Sementara aku? Aku sudah lama menantinya. Mencoba meraihnya. Ia dekat tapi sangat sulit kugapai"

"Kita tak tahu kemana kita akan memutuskan untuk melabuhkan hati kita, Baekhyun. Aku tak ingin kau seperti Ahra _ahjumma_ yang terobsesi dengan ayahku. Kau pria yang baik. Kalau sekiranya memang sakit, lepaskanlah. Toh Chanyeol _hyung_ bahkan tak pernah menganggapmu ada"

"Aku mencintainya"

"Pepatah klise. Cinta tak harus memiliki. Kau masih muda, Baekhyun. Jangan memupuk egomu tumbuh dalam dirimu"

"Apa salahku? Aku dari kecil terbiasa mendapatkan semuanya" Baekhyun tertawa sumbang.

"Baek, terkadang tidak semua yang kau inginkan pasti bisa kau dapatkan"

"Aku selalu mendapatkannya. Semua yang kumau, Sung. Aku baru kali ini kecewa dan itu karena Chanyeol tak pernah menyambutku. Apa kurangku? Bahkan pria itu hanya orang biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa"

Chansung berdecak.

"Itu juga karena ibumu menikah dengan Jeonsung _ahjussi_ "

"Kau..."

"Seharusnya kau berpikir, Baekhyun. Jangan membuat dirimu dipandang sebelah mata. Kau sudah memiliki segalanya dari kecil. Kau tak mengerti bagaimana pahit itu. Seharusnya kau bisa memetik apa yang ada dalam dirimu. Aku bisa saja meng-akuisisi perusahaan ayahmu. Bukankah selama ini ayahku selalu menyuntikkan dana padanya? Kau bukan lagi siapa-siapa kalau ayahmu tidak lagi memiliki perusahaan itu"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia mengurut dadanya pelan. Sakit. Tak seorangpun memahami posisinya. Bahkan Chansung yang ia andalkan seakan kini mulai menjauh darinya. Apa salahnya? Ia anak tunggal. Ia tidak butuh harta Chanyeol. Ia hanya butuh Chanyeol. Itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

 _-menantinya sama saja kau menunggu puncak Himalaya mencair.-_

Kalimat Chanyoung waktu lalu membuat napasnya tersengal.

"Aku hanya butuh dia. Tidak yang lain"

"Jangan membuat dirimu menjadi pria jahat. Ibumu pasti akan sedih. Atau kau memang ingin ibumu segera menyusul ayahmu dengan sikapmu itu?"

"Chansung!"

"Kalau iya, aku dengan senang hati mendatangkan Sungjin dan Sunhwa _ahjumma_ kemari. Jeonsung _ahjussi_ pasti akan segera meninggalkan ibumu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Membantumu mempercepat ibumu menyusul ayahmu"

"Chansung!"

" _Leave it,_ Baek. Tinggalkan dan lupakan. Karena hanya dengan itu kau bisa meraih _hyung_ ku meski hanya sebatas kau adalah kakak sepupunya. Itu akan lebih mudah"

"Dimana salahku? Aku mencintainya. Bahkan sekarang kau tak berpihak padaku"

"Kalau aku tetap berpihak padamu, aku sama saja memberi peluang seorang pria tumbuh menjadi pria jalang. Aku menyayangimu, Baek. Aku tak ingin sepupuku menjadi pria jalang. Tidak ada keturunan Park yang menjadi jalang. Meski mereka lahir dari rahim seorang jalang"

"Kalau itu bisa untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol, kenapa tidak?"

"Akan kupastikan aku akan menendangmu keluar dari lingkaran keluarga Park. Bahkan mati terasingkan" ucap Chansung tajam.

Baekhyun terperangah. Ia tak pernah menjumpai Chansung setajam ini. Ini bukan Chansung!

"Kau bukan Chansung!" Jerit Baekhyun ketakutan.

Chansung hanya tersenyum miring.

"Justru ini adalah Chansung yang sebenarnya. Sebelum kau menyentuh Chanyeol, kau harus berhadapan lebih dulu denganku. Itulah kenapa aku berusaha dekat denganmu"

Bahkan suaranya kini lebih dingin dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Setelah tadi mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Chanyoung sekarang ia harus menghadapi Chansung yang berubah kejam.

"Pikirkan baik-baik sebelum kau menyesal. Sebelum kau melihat ibumu menangis sepanjang malam meratapi nasibnya. Ibuku sudah berbaik hati menyerahkan kekuasaannya untuk mengelola Florist. Untuk menghidupimu dengan separuh keuntungan Florist. Seharusnya kau tahu diri. Tidak bersikap memalukan seperti ini. Kau pria baik yang hanya sedikit ambisius"

"Chansung!"

"Tinggalkan atau aku yang akan membuatmu lebih sakit lagi"

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chansung yang beranjak meninggalkannya. _-kau pria baik yang sedikit ambisius.- ._ Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Hayeon mendengar semuanya. Ia menahan sesak, menghampiri anak lelaki satu-satunya. Menyentuh pelan pundaknya.

"Apa _eomma_ pernah mengajarimu seperti itu? Kau bahkan kuliah. Lalu kau kuliah dimana sampai kau mendapatkan sikap memalukan ini?"

" _Eom...eomma_?"

" _Eomma_ mendengar semuanya, Baek. Kau adalah anak satu-satunya _eomma_. Anak kebanggaan _eomma_. Tapi sikapmu membuat _eomma_ kembali bertanya, aoa yang harus dibanggakan darimu?"

"Aku... aku mencintainya, _eomma_ "

"Siapa? Chansung?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol"

Hayeon tersenyum.

"Kau boleh memiliki perasaan itu. Tapi tidak disertai egomu, nak. Jika harus ada yang disalahkan disini. Mungkin _eomma_ orangnya. _Eomma_ selalu memberikan apa yang kau mau. _Eomma_ gagal mendidikmu menjadi pria manis kebanggaan _eomma_ "

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Kalimat Hayeon sangat pedih untuk di dengar. Ini pertama kalinya ia membuat _eomma_ nya merasa tak berarti.

 _-eomma gagal mendidikmu menjadi pria manis kebanggaan eomma-._

" _Eomma_ berusaha untuk tidak membentakmu. _Eomma_ berusaha untuk selalu ada untukmu. Semata karena _eomma_ ingin kau seperti anak-anak Hanna _ahjumma_ yang dekat dengan ibunya. Mendengarkan dan patuh pada apa katanya ibunya. Namun yang ada kau malah tumbuh menjadi pria egois.

Apa _eomma_ harus bersikap keras padamu agar kau mengerti bahwa hidup itu bukan hanya sebatas mengejar ambisimu? Tapi juga menghargai orang lain. Hargai jika ia tidak menginginkan kita menjadi miliknya. Hargai jika ada orang yang lebih baik dari kita. _Eomma_ , kecewa padamu"

" _Eomma! Eomma_ maafkan aku"

" _Eomma_ pasti akan memaafkanmu. Tapi mungkin kau harus belajar mandiri saat ini. _Eomma_ akan mengirimmu menyusul Jungsoo"

" _Eomma_ , aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Baekhyun"

Hayeon bergegas meninggalkan anaknya. Baekhyun mendekap erat dirinya sendiri.

Jungsoo _hyung_? Pria berusia 27 tahun. Pria yang tak pernah menatap suka padanya. Pria yang seakan membencinya. Tak pernah mengucap sepatah katapun padanya. Bahkan senyum pun tak pernah ia dapatkan. Tidak! Ini neraka baginya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu kalau kau tak suka. Kau bisa memulai hidup barumu kalau kau mau. Mandiri. Sehun akan membantumu" ucap Chanyeol datar dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mengucapkannya dengan berteriak"

"Aku tidak mau dengan pria itu" Baekhyun masih bersikeras.

" _Not my bussiness._ Aku sedang berbaik hati hanya menawarkan. Kalau kau mau mati di tangan Jungsoo _hyung_. Itu terserah"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum miringnya kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam diamnya.

.

"Darimana, nak?" Tanya Hanna melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan santai.

"Belakang. Ayo pulang"

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Hanna.

"Sehun..."

Hanna menunjuk ke arah luar pada jajaran rak bunga Lily. Chanyeol mendapati Sehun tengah mengobrol asyik dengan kedua adiknya.

"Sehun pria yang supel" ucap Hanna.

"Hm, aku menawarkan Baekhyun untuk hidup dengan Sehun"

"Oh, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan Baekhyun?"

" _No, i'm not._ Aku hanya kasihan pada Hayeon _ahjumma_. Aku tak ingin membuat _eomma_ merasakan seperti apa yang Hayeon _ahjumma_ rasakan. _I'll always be your nice boy, eomma. Promise_ "

" _I know you, dear_ "

Hanna menarik wajah Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipinya.

Dari kejauhan Sehun melihat semua itu. Ia menatap Chansung dan Chanyoung bergantian.

"Jangan heran. _Eomma_ selalu begitu kepada kami. Tapi memang Chanyeol _hyung_ sering memonopoli _eomma_ " ujar Chanyoung.

"Monopoli?"

Dua pria itu menertawakan dirinya. Bukan! Wajah polosnya yang terlihat bingung.

"Hm. Chanyeol _hyung_ di usianya yang ke 25 belum pernah pacaran" Chansung membocorkan aib Chanyeol.

Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Oh iya? Kenapa?"

"Dia terlalu sibuk menghabiskan waktu dengan _eomma_ "

"Aku tak mengerti" ucap Sehun bingung.

" _Mother complex,_ Sehun _hyung_ " sahut Chanyoung menjelaskan.

Sehun membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Sehun _hyung_ bekerja dimana?" Tanya Chansung.

" _Vave Cafe_ "

"Woah? Kapan-kapan aku main ke tempat kerja Sehun _hyung_ , ya?"

"Boleh. _No discount,_ ya?"

Chansung tergelak tawanya. Ia tahu Sehun melucu bukan perkataan serius. Ia tahu kenapa Chanyeol bisa menerimanya dengan mudah dalam _friend zone_ -nya.

"Sehun! _Can i_?"

Chanyeol menatap kedua adiknya. Chansung mengerling jahil mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk mendekat.

"Bibi hanya meminta tolong, boleh?" Hanna menatap Sehun penuh harap.

"Apa, bibi?"

"Bibi tidak tahu Baekhyun mau atau tidak. Ajari Baekhyun untuk mandiri. Biarkan dia tinggal bersamamu"

"Tapi, bibi..."

"Ini ide Chanyeol. Kau pasti bisa mengubahnya"

Sehun terdiam menatap Hanna lalu beralih pada Chanyeol.

" _I'll save you_ " ucap Chanyeol singkat.

"Mulai kapan?" Tanya Sehun lirih.

"Entah. Aku hanya menawarkan padanya"

"Oh. Kabari aku kalau dia mau"

" _Thanks,_ Sehun"

.

.

.

 **Sehun POV.**

 _-I'll save you-._

Kalimat sederhana tapi seakan me- _recharge_ kekuatanku. Ini gila! Aku bersedia membantu lelaki itu. Menyelamatkan dari belenggu yang siap menyambutnya. Tapi justru aku sendiri yang menyambut belenggunya.

 _For God's sake_! Salah apa aku ini? Aku mengusap wajahku pelan. Sekali lagi aku membaca pesan yang dikirim Chanyeol semalam karena aku tak kunjung menjawab teleponnya. Ini adalah keputusan lelaki itu setelah seminggu kejadian itu.

.

 **Chanyeol :** _Sehun, sibuk ya? Hanya ingin memberi tahu, tadi siang Baekhyun menerima tawaranku. Jadi besok sore aku akan mengantarnya ke rumahmu. Pls, balas ya, Sehun._

.

Aku mendesah. Membayangkannya saja cukup membuatku pusing. Eeerrr lelaki manja yang lemah lembut itu?!

.

 **Sehun :** _Oke, Chanyeol._

.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang sempitku. Membenamkan wajahku di balik bantal. Aku butuh _refresh_! Tapi aaahhh, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa meratapi diri yang hanya memiliki jatah libur sehari sekali dalam seminggu!

Suara ketukan pintu membuat detak jantungku semakin tak karuan. Dengan langkah gontai aku membuka pintu. Ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang aku jamin bisa memabukkan setiap orang meski hanya senyum tipis. Sementara Baekhyun membuang mukanya.

"Hai, Sehun"

"Hai, Chanyeol. Ayo masuk"

"Hm, aku tidak lama. Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Baek, bersikap baiklah dengan tuan rumah" ia memperingatkan Baekhyun yang bersikap acuh diatas angkuhnya.

Kulihat Baekhyun mendengus. Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang iya, Chanyeol berubah dingin dalam sekejap begitu berbicara dengan lelaki itu.

"Oh iya, kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak perlu Sehun. Terimakasih. Oh iya, kau bisa mencarikan ia pekerjaan tidak? Secepatnya kalau bisa. Ibunya tidak memberikan fasilitasnya lagi padanya. Jadi ia harus memulai semuanya dari awal. Ia harus bekerja untuk bisa makan. Apapun pekerjaan itu"

"Pekerjaan? Chanyeol, ini cukup susah kalau seperti waktu sekarang ini"

" _Please_ , Sehun. Kau tidak mungkin kan menanggung beban hidupnya?"

"Hm, coba nanti ku carikan"

Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya.

"Terimakasih, Sehun. Maaf merepotkan"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Ia lalu beralih pada Baekhyun yang terlihat terpaksa menginjakkan kakinya di rumahku.

"Ayo, ku tunjukkan kamarmu. Tidak ada barang mewah disini. Dan tidak ada pelayanan khusus disini. Jadi semua yang kau butuhkan sebaiknya kau lakukan sendiri" ucapku sambil melangkah.

"Jadi tidak ada pembantu?"

Apa katanya? Aku membalikkan badanku menatap lelaki itu. Ada Chanyeol dibelakang lelaki itu.

"Tidak usah manja. _Just do it._ " ucap Chanyeol tajam.

"Tapi, Yeollie..."

"Lakukan atau aku akan membiarkan ibumu mengirimmu pada Jungsoo _hyung_ yang terang-terangan membencimu?" Ancam Chanyeol dengan dingin.

Aku terdiam membiarkan perdebatan sengit itu berlangsung sementara aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

Jungsoo _hyung_? Ya. Aku pernah menanyakannya pada Chanyeol. Jungsoo _hyung_ adalah anak dari Jihyun _ahjumma_ , kakak ayah Chanyeol. Ia begitu membenci Baekhyun karena ia tak mau Jeonsung _ahjussi_ membagi kasihnya dengan Baekhyun. Bagi Jungsoo, Jeonsung _ahjussi_ hanya milik Sungjin, anak satu-satunya Jeonsung _ahjussi_ yang sampai saat ini tak ada kabarnya semenjak dibawa pergi bersama ibunya, Sunhwa setelah perceraian itu.

Kulihat Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya. Sementara Chanyeol menghela napasnya kesal.

"Kalau terpaksa lebih baik tidak usah saja" ucapku datar.

"Aku mau kok" cicitnya.

" _Well_ , aku tinggal ya, Sehun. Telepon aku kalau kau kesulitan sesuatu" ucap Chanyeol seraya meraih jaketnya yang tersampir di kepala kursi kayu jati di ruang tamu.

Aku tersenyum menganggukkan kepalaku.

 **Sehun POV End.**

.

Baekhyun membereskan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam lemari kecil dengan setengah hati. Begitu selesai ia menyusul lelaki itu ke dapur. Dapur yang menurutnya sangat sederhana. Satu lemari rak piring yang merangkap sebagai penyimpan makanan, kompor beserta meja dan rak kecil yang menyimpan beberapa bumbu dapur serta lemari pendingin yang sudah agak lama.

Ia tak tahu keputusannya ini benar atau salah. Lelaki itu? Lelaki itu tengah sibuk di depan kompornya. Ia mendekati lelaki yang bisa membuat pujaannya membuka mulutnya dengan enteng.

.

"Kita pernah bertemu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai hai i'm back! Ada yang masih nungguin cerita ini?:"v**

 **Aku minta maaf bgt baru bisa update sekarang, karena kena writer's block itu bener2 gaenak TT**

 **Aku usahain abis ini bisa fast update ya, hehehe**

 **Don't forget to review~**

 **Salam gulugulu^ω^**


End file.
